


The Dragon's Sun

by Banker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banker/pseuds/Banker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry everyone for being gone so long. But I'm back and planing to stay. </p><p>* Not an update, just a quick question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody this is my first time writing a story/fanfic, also my first time using ao3. I know I'm not writer material So please bare with me. I make this story as I go. So there might be changes or add ons later on. Anyways hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.
> 
> Liu Feilong and other finder characters don't belong to me.

As the triad lord settle on the back seat of the sleek black vehicle. His man in the passenger seat started his report.   
"Boh si (boss in Cantonese), we have found more information about "Trace. "

Feilong stay quiet as he let the news sink in. "Trace" the code sign given to a group of people who were known to be untraceable. For all anyone knows, these people might not even exist. And many underworld organizations were in hot pursuit of them and their skills. 

One year ago, a group of scammers who have betray him moved to the states and while Feilong was on his way to pay them a visit, someone had already beat him to it. The traitors have been bloodily beaten and some parts were left incapable of functions. 

Both hands belonging to the leader of the miserable bastards were left totally and effectively useless. All limbs were still in tact, but every bones on every single fingers were mercilessly broken. 

By the time Feilong have gotten over there, the bastards were already taken care off. All the money that were stolen were gone and everything was set ablaze including their hideout. The son of a bเtches didn't even know who took them down. 

Along with all the money missing was his money. A couple mimsy millions Hong Kong dollars wasn't enough to bring down his wealth. But he'll be damn before he lets someone walk away freely with his dough. 

To say he was impress was an understatement. It was beyond impressive how they haven't gotten caught yet. At first, the triad lord have thought this might have been the work of Asami or Mikhail or some other underground businessmen. But the style have seem to match no one. 

Underground businessmen would have killed everyone on the spot without a second thought. Yet these people have manage to do enough damage but not killing anyone in the process. 

All that was left to do was to wait for the police to put them in jails. Trace even found all sorts of evidence concerning their illegal dealings to put them behind bars for at least a life time. 

Feilong have set his men to find these people ever since. He wanted these men under him, to work for him. After a couple of months of trying to find the untraceable men, they only know one thing: where all the money went.

Some were given back to their rightful owners. While others were given to charitable organizations. 

The money have lead them to a bank account. It was useless as it lead only to a dead end. Nothing was tied to it. Whoever did this was smart enough to make sure that nothing would be lead back to them. 

It anger and amaze him at the same time. How his best men using the best technologies possible cannot even find information about a bunch of computer geeks. Also the fact that he had made a trip to the other side of the world only to find the job already anonymously done without his ever knowing. That just piss him off. 

Feilong nodded his head to let the man in the passenger seat continue his report. The man sensing him, continue,   
"It seems Trace is somewhere here in Asia."

"How long?"

"It's been about three days, Boh Si,"

Impressive indeed. Trace have been in Asia for three days, and his men have only manage to find out now. Trace was three days ahead of them. 

Feilong lean forward in his leather seat. He felt his mouth twitch slightly upward as excitement runs over him. Like the hunting of wild animals. 

Let the chase begin. 

\-------

Men in expensive black suits all gather in a room. Hunching over numerous computers, laptops and a gillzions other electronics. They have been going at it for a few hours now. And found nothing useful, patience growing thin. 

But nothing compare to their boss though. The patience of the handsome young chinese man observing his men were growing even thinner by the seconds. 

It's been hours. Hours! And nothing useful came up. Nothing at all. Trace was playing with them. The triad lord was certain that they were in Asia. But where? Asia is not an exact country. 

So far they found several IP address coming from japan, Korea, Hong Kong, and about 10 more countries. But after hours of knacking through systems after systems, they are certain that the signals coming from the other countries were false and have only meant to lead people off stray. 

"Boh Si, take a look at this." 

Feilong walked over to Xiao, his commander in charge of cyber security. The man was a professional hacker and an expert on the field of cyber welfare. 

"We have narrow down to these two location." Xiao pointed to Hong Kong and japan. 

"I think I can find which one" He said. 

As the men in black suites all crowed around them. Feilong could feel the atmosphere rose high with the thrill of the chase. 

As Xiao was about to click on something, the room went black. Pitch black. At that, all the men took out their hidden guns that were safely resting in the holster including Feilong and Xiao. 

The room went dead silence as the men all listen for anything strange, anything that wasn't suppose to be there. 

The triad lord stalk out of the room and took a couple turns, storming into the security room. 

"What happen!?" He demanded angrily. He was angry. 

"We don't know, the camera caught nothing." replied one of the security team. 

"Turn on the emergency power!" He authority command the men. 

"We did, but it's not coming on. My guess is that the person who shut down the power also cut the emergency power. Chen and the rest are looking into it." 

"Secure the place, and capture anyone suspicious. I want these people alive." Feilong bark out, making the room temperature drop down at least 10 degrees. His men all grab flashlights, pulling out guns before heading out. 

"I need a cup of tea" Feilong sigh heavily and make his way up the stairs leading to his room. He really need a cup of nice warm tea right now. 

\--------------------

"Shit. Wrong move. "  
The girl have not meant to press that button. But while she's was still tapering with the emergency power, her elbow touch the switch causing all power to go out. 

"Aw, fuck. Come on. Work with me here emergency power......"   
The only sounds were the buzz of cutting and connecting wires. 

After a minute. "Yeshh!" She sang a silent victory to herself and put her tools back into her bag, slinging it over one shoulder. 

The girl hurried out as she heard the rose of noise. The people would be on to her right now all because of her stupid mistake. She rush deeper inside the house instead of getting out of it. There were sure to be men already surrounding the outside premise of the building. 

She duck into the first room she sees as light footsteps trail not too far behind. 

A sigh of relief escape as darken room hid her. Her relief was short lived when footsteps halt outside the door. 

'Ah oh this is not a good sign'  
As if proving her right, the double doors swing slowly open. She stood by the door and waited in the darkness. 

A shadow of an arm came out holding a silver metal that shines with the rays of moonlight. And before that arm can do anything, fast as lighting, she grab the gun. A larger hand capture her when she grasp it. 

Feilong was unprepared when a hand out of the darkness reach for his gun. Like would any sane person do that? He grab the hand and struggle as two pairs of hand fought for the gun. 

When the triad lord finally was able to snatch the pistol, a feet rose high in the air, kicking it a couple of meters away from them both. Leaving only a choice: hand to hand combat. 

Feilong have to admit his sparring partner was quite good as the stranger perfectly match his blows. And really fast. 

'Damn, why is this guy so fast.' the girl thought. 

"Who sent you here?" Feilong asked between clashes breaking the silence. 

"I sent myself here." The stranger mock, counteracting the swing of his strong arms. 

"How many are there in your group?.....Trace" rolling the name off his tongue. 

Even in the darkness and through the stranger's dark mask, Feilong could make out the smirk. "I don't know. One?...two?...a hundred?" 

Feilong reach to grab the stranger's arm. Only meeting soft flesh when the stranger turn and his hand landed on the chest. 

They stay frozen as Feilong's hands grab her breast. His hands impulsing giving it a little squeeze out of unconsciousness. He stay startle when the stranger's chest was soft, rounded and squishy instead of hard muscle like he expected. The stranger stare at him wide eyes, surprise as he was. 

The girl was the first one to break from the daze as her face twist in anger. Taking advantage of the situation, the stranger swing a powerful leg, kicking the man. Feilong felt back at the sudden, unexpected force. All the commotion have cause men in black suites to fled into the room. 

Grabbing the pillows on the bed, the stranger covered herself as she run right straight to the windows. She brace herself then threw herself out the glass panels. Deaf cracking noise emits as the giant glass broke into a thousand glittering pieces. 

Feilong walked to the edge of the window in time to see Trace flew down onto the grass, hands flying in he air. She makes a smooth landing, both feet hitting the ground safely in soft thuds. 

He stare, memorized. Hypnotized. Captivated. 

Those beautiful eyes turn to look up at him. Sticking out her tongue she yelled, "Stop stalking me, GET YOURSELF A LIFE!!...PUH..LEASE!!"

Feilong raise a hand to stop his men as they came to stand by the now broken window and aim their guns down. As he ran his hands through his dark silk hair, he threw his head back and laughed. 

"It wasn't Trace, but Tracey" 

The hunt is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigg big thankyou for anyone leaving kudos. Also thankyou for anyone who read or just take a look. I want to know what you think. Critics, Feedbacks, Advices, and ideas are greatly welcomed. Have a great day. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> ' ' this means it's their thoughts
> 
> Btw the name Atid is pronounce  
> "a - tee"  
> "a" as in apple

らh!t. That was close.   
Too close. It was only her third day here and she almost got her ass killed. "Great way to make a new start" she told herself sarcastically. 

The girl made her way through varies places. Making sure to lose anyone who decided to tag along. After shutting down all the power in that place, she doubt anyone would be able to follow her. She quickly change into her spare clothing and dispose her clothes into a public trash bin. 

She smile. Thinking about how the house would be in an uproar right this minute. She would have liked to stay and see their leader's face twist in anger. Ohh how fulfilling that would be.

Unlocking the doors, she step into her boxes filled room. She needs to unpack. The girl have only been here for about three days. Three days in and she almost got caught. "Well that was a good start for a new life." She sarcastically remark. 

Deciding she needs a nice shower, she head toward the tiny bathroom. Taking off her t shirt, she notices the small glass cuts sprinkled on her arms. Small price to pay for jumping out windows on a second floor. Thank god her legs were still in tact and functioning properly. Both feet throb with pain but she was still in one piece so that was very good news. 

As she observe herself in the mirror, her amber eyes unconguiosly lower down to her breast. The man have grab her boobs. THE DUDE HAVE JUST SQUEEZE HER BOOBS!! Now the facts were just soaking in. 

In all her life, this was the first time a DUDE have grab her tits and even have the nerve to squeeze them.   
She decided to just forget everything and get a goodnight sleep. She was in need of a job. It would be a long day of job hunting tomorrow. 

\-------------------------

"Excuse me, are you still hiring."   
The old man with the graying hair look at the young man standing before him. The old man gave a small smile and said, "yes, of course." 

The young man took out his right hand and then hesitate.   
"Uhh..... Sorry I still don't know the custom of this country" 

He heard a small chuckle as the older man took his hand into a firm shake. "No problem. Bingwen Shen. From abroad?" 

He return the shake. "Atid Baksai. From abroad." He repeated. 

"Thai?" Shen ask. 

"How do you know?" Atid smile slightly. "You could say"

An older woman notice the two man shaking hands and made her way toward their direction. She was an elder woman, but he could still see the traces of beauty that did not pass with time. Talking about beauty, he notice that the old man he was shaking hands with just seconds ago have quite an impressive aura. Intimidating even. 'They're a couple' he thought to himself. 

Bingo. 

"Ai, meet our new employee. Atid this is my wife Ai." Bingwen introduced them. 

'New employee? Does that mean I'm hired?' He was brought back to reality when Ai took out her hand. He follow suit and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled warmly as she return the greeting. 

"To think we would meet such a beautiful young lady on such a fine day." she smile wide as she look at her husband. 

"What?" Atid starred for words. "How?" Her laughter fill the room. It was not meant to mock. Atid noted. It was warm and friendly. 

The older man was surprised for a second. Yet his face reveals nothing. He would not have thought the young man would in fact be a young woman. How his wife knew, he did not know. He chuckle again. 

"You are going to scare off our employee." He directed at the woman by his side. 

"Ah I'm sorry, but I'm just curious." She give a little pat on Atid's shoulder. 

\--------

"You can leave all your stuff here in this room." The woman turn and grab a small half apron. "Do you want to be a waiter or waitress?" She smiled at her. And then added, "or both?" Atid also note that she was serious though. 

"I dress different each time. Is that alright." She reply back. Then laughter exploded and fill the small room. The girl will take that as a good sign. 

"I like you more with each passing second." Ai stated. 

"Why thankyou." 

"I'll leave you to do your business. Come out when you're ready. Also there another employee. He won't be here until tomorrow. " and with that the old woman left her. 

She put on the apron and walked out of the room. As Atid walk into the diner, the main entrance open. A man in a black suit hold the door open as another man walk in. 

The man walk with strong wide strides. Back straight and chin head high. He was dress in a traditional chinese cheongsam with beautiful flowers she did not know the name of. With long beautiful silky black hair draping down his broad shoulders. If it were any one else, they would have looked awkward, stupid even. But this man manage to look devilishly beautiful in a masculine way with his dark long locks. 

'Woah, celebrity?' Her thoughts were interrupted when the owners move to welcome the incoming guest. 

"Ah Feilong, it been a while." Bingwen shook the man known as Feilong's hand, inviting him to a table in the far back. 

"Is he a VIP?" She ask Ai.   
The older woman smiled, "you could say that. He's an old friend of us." She smiled wide and then turn to Atid. 

"Now is the time to start on your new job. Have any experience as a waiter?" She ask her. 

"Nope, but all I have to do is write down what they want and bring them the food right?" 

"Close enough" The woman then push her toward the table with the two men. 

\------------------ 

Feilong's pov 

"Now Feilong, what would you like to eat?" 

"What I want to eat. Hhm... Surprise me." He directed at Ai then glance at the boy standing next to her. Inspecting him. 

"Ah Ai, picking up young boys again." He said casually. Playfully. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you very much." The boy retort. And smirk when he sees a sign of surprise pass through Feilong's eyes. Just as fast as it came, it disappear. Feliong's features were now calm and expressionless. 

Feilong admit he was unprepared when the boy talk back. He was a bit surprise as not many people talk back to him. Or live to tell the tale. He study the boy once more. This time actually looking at him rather than just glancing. The boy was young, probably still in his teens. 

He was wearing a gray beanie with his hair sticking out a bit at the ends.   
He was quite tall. Probably 5'7, a bit taller than the average asian. If he have to guess, he would say Japanese. 

With a beautiful neutral face that's not so feminine nor masculine. It was compact with sharp features and high cheek bones. He look so similar. The boy remind him of someone but he couldn't pinpoint who at the moment. And his eyes. They were stunning, Feilong couldn't see what shade they were because of the darken shop. But they look absolutely amazing. 

And that smart remark that just slip out of the boy. Also the fact that he dare to smirk at him. Mischievous little thing. 

"Something caught your interest?"  
Shen directed at him. 

Feilong turn and look at his long term friend. Replying with only a "Hmmm" 

"So what brings you here?"

"My house have been broken into"  
Feilong simply stated. Making the old man choke slightly on his tea.   
He stared at the younger man and then chuckle loudly. 

"By your tone, I guess you didn't mind it much?"

"It was a woman."

"One woman?" Shen ask, surprise.

Feilong grab his tea gracefully and give the older man a small nod of his head. 

Shen broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh my boy, I think it's time you met your match." He said jokingly. Then the old man added, "to think a woman can break into the dragon's den. I want to meet this woman."

The triad lord could only nod in agreement. 

After the meal was finish and he decided he was gone from his position for too long. The triad lord begin to head back. He was greet by the boy at the door, bowing. 

"Have a nice evening."   
Feilong was pretty sure he was taught that a while ago in the kitchen.   
He reach out his hands.   
"Feilong" 

The boy hesitate and then grab the offer hand.   
"Good to know." 

After he shows no sign of telling his name. Feilong chuckle.   
"You know when people tell others their name. They do the same thing." 

The boy retreated his hands and shove them down his pockets. "Well I'm not "others" he reply with a small mischievous grin. 

The older man could only gleam in delighted amusement by his answer.   
"I look forward to seeing you again." With that Feilong exit the little resultant and continue on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thankyou very much. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everybody who left kudos, comments, and bookmark.  
> YA'LL ROCK!!! :D
> 
> Sorry for not updating. Everybody knows. Finals. Yea yea  
> Well screw that because here's the next chapter. 
> 
> I know the story is kinda slow pace but hope u like it.

In the darkness of the night, a figure of a man can be seen. Lit only by the moonlight. The triad lord lay in the dark empty alley alone, one hand held protectly on his wounded chest. While the other held a small handgun.

Red crimson seep through his white silk dress shirt as he try to add pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. The young Chinese man begin laughing. To no one in particular. To himself perhaps. 

"Is this the end"  
"Is this the end for me" 

He laughed and when the laughter died, his face turn sour. "F***. " He felt betrayed. He was betrayed. The pain in his chest worsen by every passing second. More so from the betrayal than the actual bullet that went flying at full speed right into his chest moments ago. 

The hand on the 9mm pistol begin to tighten as he heard footsteps coming his direction. As the footsteps came closer, he noticed that the sound was quite faint and obviously not a heavily armed muscle builder. But the tight grip on the pistol did not loosen. 'Better safe than sorry' The young man thought to himself. 

A small figure walk right past the alley. Then he heard the little footsteps stop. There was what seem like a pause. Then the little thing turn around and walked back in bigger strides. All that the man can see was a little black shadow in the alley. 

'A kid huh'

The kid seem to lock eyes with him. 'As if the brat can even see my face in this darkness.' He had thought the kid was going to scream or better yet, run away. But the child did neither. Instead what the child did next surprise him the most. 

The kid took even bigger strides and walked right straight to him. The child didn't scream or run away. Or even seem to hesitated. Like any sane child would. 

As the small child got closer, he realize it was a girl with her little braided ponytail swinging behind her. She was wearing a light blue sweater that look a size too big for her. Her overall appearance look much like that of a boy. Not a girl. 

"Don't concern yourself with me, kid"  
the triad lord spoke in Cantonese . The girl look at him, a bit confuse. 'Ah, not from around here huh. Now that I look, she doesn't really look Chinese. Definitely asian but not Chinese.' 

"Umm hello.....??"

'English? A foreigner then,'  
the wounded man thought. 

The little eyes widen as they descend upon the crimson stain chest. And as fast as lightning, she took off her sweater and was about to bandage his wound when he stop her. He shook his head.

She shook her head in return, copying him. 

"Do you wanna die? Is this the ending you want?" 

Those words have startle him. (And they still do.) He was surprised even. She was so blunt he could laugh. But it did not show on his mask. Ironic isn't it? He had just ask himself the same thing. But instead, the man acted like he didn't understand a word she just said. 

The little girl push his hand back to his sides and proceed to tied the sweater tightly around the injured chest. 

Her little arm was cool as she bandage his wound. 

'What a strange child.'

The child looks up and spoke,  
"that's the best I could do until grandpa gets here." 

She reach into her backpack and took out a small plastic wrap. On a closer look, it was rice wrapped in what look like plastic.

"Sweet Sticky rice. For you"  
she told him as she held out her childlike arm toward him. 

When he shows no sign of doing anything, she unwrap the rice and put it close to her mouth. Acting like she's eating it. Showing him what she have meant. The child then open his palm and proceed to place the rice inside. 

"It's sweet n' really good. Try it. I'm going to get grandpa, wait for me okay? He'll know what to do."  
The Chinese man again acted like he didn't understand English. 

The girl sigh and starts to stand up. She was about to walk back the way she came when it seem something struck her. Something important. The child turn back around and rumble through her pockets. She pull out a pedant. A sliver string with a single black dragon dangling off of it. The thing glowed in the dark alley lighted by the rays of the moon.

She extends her chubby little arms toward him again. When he shows no sign of taking it, she slowly strap the pedant over his head and the dragon slide gently onto his neck. The metal felt cool against his feverish skin.

'This child is definitely either really stupid or really brave,' he thought, but make no protest of removing the pendant. 

"It's for you. I was suppose to give it to the first friend I made today."

She smiled. It was a bright, beautiful smile. And for some reason the smile warm him all the way to the heart. It was a genuine smile. No ulterior motive behind it. Nothing to gain from it. It was an innocence smile of a child who didn't know of the cold, harsh world outside. 

She turn and ran off. The child look back once. To reassure herself or him. Smile again then dash off. This time she ran without looking back. 

For a child, she was quite the runner.  
The lines on the man's mouth twitch upward. It was also genuine smile. The first genuine smile for the man in a very long time. Or maybe forever. 

He decide then to take a bite of the rice as he was quite hungry himself. The child was right, it was good and really sweet. Perhaps too sweet. 

"Sweet sticky rice. For you" 

After a while he decide to stand up and walk.  
"Sorry kid. "

He made his way around the corner and went into the back of a little shop he knows. 

When the girl returns with her grandfather, the man was long gone along with her sweater.

That was eight years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 - puppy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting in the streets?

Her stomach roar loudly as she step out of the shower. 'Oo, it's chow time.' Her hands ramage through some bags. Atid put on the first shirt and pants her hand grab. It was a black long sleeve and she paired it with a jean vest. Along with a black jogger. To complete the look she tuck her beautiful black mane inside a gray beanie and walked out. The hunt for food begin. 

\------------------------------------------

Feilong was currently staying in a hotel. Of course he had to. After that stunt that little girl pull on him. Shutting down all his electricity. And if that wasn't enough she even broke the windows in one of his room. 

No one was seen beside her. There was a good chance that she's was the only one in his house today. Impressive. That means he and his triad have been had by one person. And that person happen to be a young woman. 

To say he was caught off guard was an understatement. It was more like someone have swipe his seat off from under him. He almost had her. 

Almost. If it weren't for that one moment that have cause him to pause and process the fact that his hand was in contact with someone's breast. His mind was laughing as he replay the scene in his head. The woman have looked like she was strangling him in her mind. 

She was an interesting creature. No one have caught his attention since Tabaka. Tabaka Akihito. The memories flood back onto his mind at he register of the name. He have done things that he regretted and have swore not to hurt the man. 

After the incident, he somehow become a friend to him. Sending Tabaka emails here and there. As for Asami, a somewhat compromise also have somehow been reach. Thin but it was still there. 

As he undress himself out of his current clothes, Feilong notices the big angry red mark on his fine toned abdomen. 

"Was that really a woman's kick?" His packs have act as a barrier against the kick but he can still felt a bit of pain. 'Ohh how I'm going to make her pay for not just the windows but this" 

Feilong smile to himself as he redress into more casual clothing. He decide it was time to take a breather.

He walked out of his suite without his guards' notice. It would not be called a breather if an entourage follow him everywhere. 

He was mindlessly walking the overcrowded street when something caught his eyes. Something gray. 

That something gray was buying food from a street vender. His outfit was different. He was now supporting a vest and black joggers. But that gray beanie was a dead giveaway. And something just pull him toward his direction. 

"Well nice seeing you again. Mr. "Not other people." 

Atid turn around as she heard someone directly speaking to her back. 

"Well hello "Ms Whoeveryouare" and for your information I'm not a dude." She stated. 

And true to her words, he could see the bugles on her chest. Well surprises just keep coming one after another, don't they. But his face reveals nothing as he just observe the person who he had thought was a man. This feels like de ja vou. 

He watch her turn her back towards him as the woman behind the vender holds up two sticks. 

"Um, I only want one."

The old woman smiled and wink as she glanced at the handsome face behind her, "for your companion." 

"Huh? No, we're not....."   
She gave up as the woman laughed and just grab her food. 

"Thankyou then." 

Her left hand shove one of the sticks into her mouth and her right was holding the stick to Feilong's face. 

"I don't want it"

"Jur shurop n take ir" She look like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuff. 

Feilong reach out his own hand and take the offer stick. Crab sticks was what the sign on the vender said. He follow her when she turn and walked forward. 

"Pretty good"  
He's going to make sure to bring these to Tao sometimes. 

She turned and open that sweet mouth of hers.  
"One thing we have an agreement on."   
Her voice was playful and full of sarcasm. 

"So is this the time where you tell me your name?" 

"Maybe"

After a couple steps, she asked, "So are you just going to follow me? like a puppy?"

"Maybe"   
Two can play this game. 

Atid smirk.   
"Alright puppy boy." 

'Puppy boy??'

After stoping at numerous stands and buying all kinds of food, they have came to settle on a table. Feilong have offer numerous time to pay for the food. But Atid would have none of that. 

'Independent huh' Feilong thought. That only add to her already overflowing charm. Now that he was sitting right across from her, the triad lord could see those stunning eyes. They were a beautiful gold like the sun filled with little specks of flames. Ah, now he knows who she remind him of. 

Asami. Those strong powerful jaws, the high cheekbones. A perfect straight nose. Beautiful thick black hair. They both share the same flaming gold stain eyes. Both their eyes were intense and piercing. But Asami's was cold and hard and emotionless. While hers was vivid, lively, and cunning. Especially cunning and blank at times. 

"Is you gonna eat or what?"

He chuckle at her choice of words. Cunning indeed. 

\------------------------------------------

*ring*......  
*ring* ........

"What the hell?"   
Half closed eyelids slowly focus in the darkness. The first thing her eyes registered was a face. A man's face.   
"A MAN'S FACE?!!!" 

Atid is wide awake now and so is her eyes as they stare into the long hair man sleeping next to her. 

Feilong's eyes peek open as he heard the rustle of sheets. And then he sees a grim face staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in the same bed.  
> Say wha??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to a new chapter and one more day of school left!!!!

Eight hours earlier. 

After a very fantastic meal out in the street at 9 in the night. Atid was greatly satisfied. Her partner didn't actually eat much though. Feilong was just there. 

"Something interesting on my face?" 

"Maybe"  
Again. He was mocking her with her own words. 

She rest her elbows on the table and supported her fine jawline as she stare back at him. Looking him straight in the eyes. 

Again, those eyes. They're were so blindly stunning. The gold iris were intense yet warm and hide a mischievous grin. Aiming straight at him. Those eyes were so similar to Asami's. Yet so entirely different.

As the man across from her observe her. She decided to do the same back. He was in causal clothes rather than his more traditional cheongsam. Although the clothes did nothing to hide his well sculpted features. 

The man known as Feilong has long beautiful black hair running down his broad black. 'Shit, his hair looks better than mine.' She have had the urge to run her fingers through it the first time she saw him. Now the desire was greater. Would it be tangly like hers or soft and untangle. 

He has a oval shape face and defined strong jaws, a straight nose, and full plump lips! 'What the hell man?' His face look a bit feminine. But the masculine was still full force there. His face was supported by a beautifully carved powerful long neck. 'Omg why is this guy even prettier than me?' Not that she was supermodel materials or ugly but if they're were both doll up and in a dress. She was in no doubt he would win. At least that's what Atid thinks. 

"You put girls to shame dude"

Feilong look up and smile just a tinzy bit.  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
Again using her own words against her. 

He suddenly stood up. Beckoning her to follow him.  
"I'll repay you for the food."

"But you didn't even eat though" 

He decided to grab her as she was glue to her spot. 

Electricity currents ran through them. Rocking both their bodies. Crawling up and down Feilong's body. Shocking down to his very bones and core. This also happen with the hacker girl. But this time it was stronger and more intense. 

Atid also felt the electricity waves rock her body. Slowly but surely creeping throughout her whole body. Never have she experience a shock like this. This was nothing like "sliding down the slide and get shock." It was more like "Zeus decide to throw his thunder at you in the middle of a clear day for no apparent reason" kind of electrify shock. 

"Ow, you just shock me. O m g this must be fate!" She said sarcastically and chuckle loudly as she retreated her arm from his grip. 

Her company was turning out to be the best he have had in a while. 

\-----------------------------------------

Feilong led them to a nice small tea shop. "Nothing too fancy" as she have told him earlier. 

They were greeted at the door by a young waitress. The waitress was practically drooling over him. Atid just rolls her eyes. 'Might as well kiss his feet.'

She led them through the little tea shop to a table. 

"What can I get for you" the lady said as she flutter her fake eyelashes at Feilong and squish her boobs to make them appear bigger. It look like they were in their own little word as she practically ignore her. Atid was tempt to say, "Puh lease." But decided to let this play out. 

"A warm green tea and some tea cakes should be fine" Feilong told the waiter as he beckon his head to Atid. 

As she was about to place her order, the waitress decide to just up and left. 

Feilong was about make a comment but she have beat him to it. 

"Exercise me, as you can see, he also have a date here waiting to order" Atid feigned an annoyingly girly voice. She also emphasis "date" just to see the waitress's face turn sour. 

The waitress turn back and forced a smile. "I apologize, please excuse my rudeness, what would you like?" And a fake voice also as she didn't bother to hid her annoyance. 

"Same as my date" she comment back with that mischievous glint in her eyes. The waitress huff and puff and left. 

"Ahah ahahahhaha. Did you see her face? Sorry for that, I just want to see her expression"

"No problem, DATE" 

"Hmmpp" she smirk. 

The waitress came back with their tea and left them alone after that. As they drink, they chat for a bit.

She notice that the man across from her seem relaxed and normal. Unlike the first time she sees him entering the restaurant, he was stone face expressionless and cold just like expression. 

They decided to leave when the clock ticks 10. As they were walking out, Atid started to fill a bit tipsy. And her vision blur slightly. 

Feilong was starting to notice the way she slightly stumble as she walk. The more time past, the more drunk she look. She was now swaying back and forth. 

The body in front of him decided to lean to the side and stumble. His hands went to grab to body as she fell before he could even think. 

"Hey, you're fast. Just like that guy..........." She was mumbling the last part as she fell asleep while still in his powerful arms. 

No matter what he did, she would not wake up. The only logical conclusion: she was drugged. By that waitress, he have bet. 

He have wanted to take her to her house but never gotten that information. His house was not an option as it was being repaired right now. She was good company but he still didn't trust her enough to take her to his personal space. 

Feilong decided to take her back to his hotel. Not to the room he was staying but another close by. Again with the trust issues, you can't trust another human beings so easily in this kind of world. Especially his kind of world. 

He dump the body gently on the bed and hover over it. Then those taunting lips begin to move and a hand reach up to touch his hair as it fell down. He was startle and about to grab it out of reflexes as the hand slowly touch his hair.  
"...so.ft..." The face belonging to the voice giggle. 

He was startle as he never let anybody touch him before. He didn't know what to do. It feels like this girl was slowing breaking into his personal space. 

The hand felt good stroking his hair. It almost made him want to purr. Almost. And that scared him. As he was about to turn and leave, her hand grabbed his. 

"..Just sleep here...." The tipsy voice said again. Atid yank him hard onto the bed, placing him next to her. 

Feilong look wide eye as he have not anticipated that strength. He glance at the face beside him. He watch her doze off and fell back asleep.  
"Might as well" 

He unbutton his shirt and toss it carelessly on a nearby chair and decide to tuck himself in the sheets alongside the already sleepy head. 

\----------------------------------------

"Arrg, my head hurts." It hurts even more when she remember the events of last night. She was drugged. Fucking drugged. By that stupid waitress. 

"And why are you also in this bed?"  
She glance at the half naked man. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I decide to take your offer."

"Oh my god, seriously? Auughh."

The man walked out of he bed and retrieve a glass of water. 

"Here"

As he was standing directly in front of her, she can't help looking as he was in her field of vision. And the fact that he also wasn't wearing a shirt. 

He has nice chisel chest muscles and thick biceps. Lower down was a nice tone stomach and abs....  
"HOLY MOLY, 8 FUCKING PACKS!!! damn I is hella FUCKING JEALOUS?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. @mumbled_talks :) 
> 
> Enjoy everybody.

Feilong stare at the figure in front of him. 'She is jealous of my packs? Would a girl usually be jealous of a man's stomach?' Even the way she talk was strange. 'Shouldn't she have avert her eyes or squeak? Like a girl?' Either that or she would come on to him. Like the women that always leeches onto him. 

But she did neither. 

Atid stood up and head to the bathroom to wash her face. 

"Aren't you curious about what I did last night."

She stop and looked up at him.   
"I knock out. You went to sleep. Unless you're a creepy pedephile?"

Smart. It was a double edge reply. 

"I'm not a "creepy pedephile" I assure you. "

A crooked grin splatter on her face.   
"That's what I think too. But you never know."

He watch mesmerized as she peel of her beanie. And beautiful long black locks fall down her back like waterfall. Her hair was untidy and wild for being in the beanie throughout the night. But she still manage to look absolutely stunning. 

Her black mane was long. Longer than his own. The tips touching her rear. The tips suddenly crawl up her beautiful back as she tie them into a ponytail. And his eyes caught it all in slow motion. 

"Thanks for everything...umm....Well, I'm heading out."  
With that she head toward he doors and walk out without a glance. 

Feilong begin to chuckle to himself. That was the first time he was rejected by a woman. The first time a woman alone with him in the same room didn't try to get inside his pants. She didn't even offer a glance. There was no lust. No desire in her eyes. She simply wasn't interested. But there was a electrifying tinge when he touched her before. And he knew she have felt it too. 

After a nice shower, he step out cover in a towel striding into the living room. There under the door she have step out was something bright blue that caught his eyes. 

It was some Hong Kong banknotes and a blue sticky note attached to it.   
"My share for the room  
Take it"  
It said. 

The room was already pay for. By him. But here she is telling him to take the money.

\-------------------------

"Anything?"

"Still nothing Boh Si"

Feilong was getting impatience. It's been two weeks and they still couldn't find Tracey. And she was somewhere in his own turf. 

As he sit sipping his tea away. His mind wonder back to that night at the hotel. Feilong have had her background information checked after the incident. She has a clean record and everything seem pretty average and normal. Her information says she has average brains and there was a high possibility that she's not some genius cyber hacker. Her name was Atid he later found out and she was a foreign exchange student. After she have fallen asleep beside him. He had just watch her.

(Flashback)  
On her arms were small little cuts. It look like she have taken a bath filled with broken glass. The cuts were fresh so they must have happen not too long ago. A little itty bitty suspicion rose up in his mind. 'One would get serval glass cuts when they jump out a window right?' But he push it away. He would run a background check later. 

Her face was not flawless. It was decorated with small moles here and there. Almost like freckles. She was also quite tan, not pale like other asian women. 

There was a mole on the right side under her right eye following by another an inch or so apart. They have look like connecting dots. One above that same eye on her lid. One on her right cheek. And another on the apple of her cheek on the left side of her face. They look like little black stars decorating her tan face. Those beauty marks look so seductive.

She did not wore any makeup and he notice a light faded scar going down her right cheek. Her eyelashes were thick, luscious, and and a deep black. 

Her eyebrows bore a little crease as she sleeps. His eyes drop down to her lips. Her lips were form in a natural little frown. A pout. She has a cute small mouth and her lips just look so taunting. 

And yet she looks so peaceful in her sleep. Undistributed by the world. Her cheeks were round and plump. Like a baby's. He have had the urge to sink his teeth into them and bite it. But that would surely wake her up. Tempted, Feilong slowly reach out a hand and lightly. Lightly touch her cheek. It was smooth and soft to the touch. 

As he stroke one cheek, her dark eyelashes begin to flutter causing the smallest of movements. She begin to mumbles and a few moan slip from her lips before she turn her back to him and continue her peaceful sleep. For some reason Feilong can't comprehend, his mind was absorbing all this information and storing it. 

Deciding he needs to stop feeling like a teenage boy seeing a girl for the first time, he make himself comfortable next to her and let his mind rest. 

\--------------------------

There was panting. The panting grew heavier by the seconds. Feilong's eyes flutter open and it took him one fourth of a second to notice that the panting was coming from the body next to him. 

"Stop..... Eva....."   
She was talking in her dream. 

Turning on the lamp beside him. He could see that her face was coated with sweat and she was breathing heavily. She seem to be having a nightmare. Not knowing what to do, Feilong lightly touch her arm, running his hands up and down her arms trying to calm. 

It did seem to sooth her as the panting begin to lighten and then completely come to a stop. Her expression soften and she relaxed into his touch. After waiting for a few minutes to make sure everything was alright, he return to his sleep also. 

That waitress was going to get fire. For sure. He was not doing it for her. He was doing it because it have distributed his day and sleep. At least that's what he told himself. 

This girl was dangerous. He was not his usual self half the time he's with her. Like what kind of mafia boss comfort someone when they have a nightmare? And this is barely the second time he met her. The first time he have thought she was boy.   
(End of flashback)

He allow his mind to come back to reality. 

Feilong got up and walked out. It was time he went to check on Tao.   
"Where's Tao?"

"Haven't seem him for a while. Probably went out again."  
One of his men reply. 

"Since when?"

"About 40 minutes or so"

"Inform me when he come back"

"Yes Boh Si"   
Feilong dismiss the man with a wave of his hand. The man bow low and disappear. It was time to get to business. He have a meeting with some corrupt politicians in a couple of minutes. No, not a meeting. He was taking out some trash in a couple minutes. He smile grimly. 

"Everything ready?"

"Yes Boh Si."  
A man in an expensive black suit open the door of a black SUV and Feilong step in. 

\-----------------------------

Feilong sat, head resting on his backhand, leg crossed and elbow resting on the armchair. He watch expressionless as the three men in front of him was subject to a brutal torture. 

They have use his name in order to gain favors from various organization. All done without his consent. They have taint it. 

"Who is behind this?"  
Feilong ask for the second time. Face stone cold. These man were not smart enough to be able to do all this damages without someone controlling them. These were merely puppets. The puppet master was safe in hiding while his dogs does all the dirty work. 

The man known as Hengo who seem to be the leader laughed bitterly. 

Feilong narrow his eyes and signal the man behind Hengo to proceed. 

His laughter takes a 180 degrees when the man standing behind him grab and slowly twist his hands without stopping. The building was filled with horrible cries of pain.   
The cries stopped and all was heard was the horrible sound of bones cracking. 

The man left Hengo and proceed to the next man. 

"Wait, no... Stop... I don't know who's behind this....b-but I know something......."

"What"  
Feilong spat out bitterly and the man shudder at his harsh ice tone. 

"....um... that little boy in your house...."

Feilong's eyes widen slightly. But not enough for any else to notice.   
"What about him" he asked impatiently. 

"S-ssome man were order to kidnapped him...."

Feilong took out his phone in one third of a second before the man even finish his sentence.   
"Where's Tao right now?"

"He's still not back yet. Is there a problem?"  
The other line reply. 

"Get the men and search for him."  
He hang up before the other end can reply. Feilong turn his attention back to the shaking man in his field of vision. 

"Where. Is. He?"

The room was filled with deafening cries of pleas. Followed by horrible screeching sounds of dying animals. Then the sounds of bullets raining. Then dead silence


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!! 
> 
> Sorry I forgot to mention.  
> But a REALLY Big Thanks to elly96, sexyfantasy, lovefinder, nyappylife, moonshadow4, and mumbled_talks for leaving kudos. Really appreciated it ^^ 
> 
> To elly96 & mumbled_talks for always commenting. *thumbs up*
> 
> This a long chapter.  
> Contain a couple profanities.

Atid fell into a deep slumber. Later she have felt gentle warm hands caressing her cheeks. The hand was light as feathers as it slowly stroke her cheek. The action was not unwanted if she have to admit but she was not use to intimacy. Atid slightly stir in her sleep and turn her back to the hand. 

She was running. Running? Running from what? She doesn't know. Atid didn't want to know. But all that she know is to keep moving her feet and not get caught. Why? Because she's coming after me. Who's she? Eva.....

As Atid was sprinting. Eva's hand reach out to grab Atid's ankle. Suddenly she turn back into that little girl. That little girl from so long ago. The cold hands twist her ankle cruelly and pull Atid down. Slamming Atid hard on the cold damp ground. Ripping a scream from inside her. Then the hands flew to her delicate neck. Eva wrap both her slimy hands strongly around that little neck, squeezing the life out of the little girl. Atid was quickly losing oxygen. Her air supply was cut and her lungs were lit on fire. There was beads of sweat forming on her face and dripping down her chin. Yet at the same time, Atid was freezing, her teeth were chattering. She was coughing. Choking. Panting heavily.  
"Stop.......Eva....."

Warm hands reach her again. Those hands were gentle not like the cruel snakes wrap around her air pipe. The hands gently rub her arms causing the crazy woman above her to disappear along with her ice cold hands. The warmth from the hand spread into her whole. Calming her down. 

The air was coming back. She could breathe again. Then darkness engulfs her as those hands continue to warm her up. It was the kind of comfortable darkness that she crave. 

\------------------------------------------

The first thing she did when she got home was flop down on her excuse of a bed. Face first. Atid wanted to fall back asleep as she was tired as fu€k. But luck wasn't on her side. Once she gets up, she can't fall back asleep. Sucks. 

Deciding sleep was not going to happen, she walk up to the kitchen to boil some water. It's ramen time. That's all she got in this house. Instant ramen. 

While waiting for the water to boil, Atid open one of the laptops laying around. She clench her teeth as she look at the screen. There were a lot of people falling her trail. Trying to sniff her out. One group stood out to her the most, she smirk as she remember how the previous night she have hacked into their system and shut down their power. 

"Time to step up your game. They're catching up to you." She warn herself. Those guys were not ordinary small street gangs. They were not small fry for sure. The men were dangerous and fully armed. 

Her mind wander back to the guy that she sparred with. He was good. Really good. He almost had her. If the fight was purely base on brute strength, Atid have no doubt she would lose. But there's no way she would ever submit. Never. 

And the guy with the ripping muscles. The eight packs. Feilong. He was something. By now her mind would forget any names but his name for some reason stick to her head. Like super glue. Even Atid's new employers' names are starting to blur a bit. 

A tiny part of her mind was slowly beginning to check him out. He was sexy, she have to admit. She could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks.  
"I wonder if the guy also have eight packs too?"

She remember the stranger's eyes as they roam all over her when she decide to flew form his window. Atid can't help but shiver at the thought. Destroying his perfect room was part her intention but getting a dozenions glass cuts was not. Still glad nevertheless as she was still alive and kicking. She smile silently in victory. 

~~~~/2weeks later/~~~~

Atid was starting to get use to her new job. Simple. All she really have to do was take down orders and bring the customers back their orders. She have liked it here. Bingwen and Al were great bosses. They were all on first name basis now. Not to consider the fact that they feed her. Al's cooking was amazing. So was Bingwen. 

Today Atid was a waitress not a waiter. She was dress in black jeans and a light blue tee. But her chest was not flatten like the first day. 

"Ever since you been here, there's more girls now."  
Al told her when the crowd slow and die down. 

"Is that a good thing?"  
Atid can't help it. Girls were cute. And their reactions was adorable. Some. 

"Or course it is."  
Bingwen join in. 

"We forgot to ask but when will you start school?"

"In two months"  
She was going to major in business and marketing in Jengian university. 

The couple left her to her food. As her eyes roam the room, Atid stare at the table in the far back for a few seconds. It's been two weeks and she never met the man again after her first day. What the hell is she thinking. Sometimes, her mind decide to screw her over by unconsciously thinking about him. 

\-----------------

Atid was walking back to her apartment after getting off the bus from work. She have found a shortcut to get straight to her apartment rather than walking all around in circle. This shortcut though was rather dark and no one pass through it. 

Apparently she was wrong as she sees a little boy walking not to far ahead of her. He was carrying what look like grocery bags. 'What is he doing, it dangerous out here. Well can't blame him as I'm here walking as well. '

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hear the roar of an engine. The sound of a running engine grew nearer. Then a door was slam open.

The little boy in front drop his bags and run left. Shadows of men appear on the corner in the right and ran to grab the boy. The first man grab his shirt then pull his hair backwards. A horrible cry slip from the little boy's mouth as the man pull him from his hair to the awaiting car. By now Atid was already sprinting toward their direction. She was almost there when the engine begin to roar loudly again and makes its way. She look at the number plate. "Okay remember. Remember." 

As the car turn left, Atid follow suit on her feet, running as fast as she could. Good thing she was a cross country and track star or else she would have been dead by now. 

Soon they both were out of the alley and onto the main roads. She frantically wave her hands to catch a taxi as the car start to gain some distance. 

"Follow that car" (I always wanted to say this) she point to the black honda civic a couple meters ahead. The driver did as he was told and there a car chase begin. Just like in the movies. 

The black car ran off the the main road and was now on a dirt road. They were approaching a building.  
"Here is fine"

Atid shove a bunch of money notes at the driver and ran off.  
"Keep the change." 

\--------/meanwhile-------

"We can't find him anywhere, Boh Si," the man gulp as he finish the sentence. 

"Keep looking, I want want Every. Where. Check." Feilong said through gritted teeth. 

The men all cower in fear. Feilong was not in the most of pleasant mood right now. This could prove dangerous to everybody. Not wanting to see how dangerous he could be, they all set out to work. 

Xiao came behind him. "I sent out word to all the men, Boh Si. More traitors were found but they wouldn't spill any important information." 

"Don't kill them yet. Torture them slowly." He spat out the order I'm a monotonous voice. Feilong's voice was cold and emotionless. 

"Understood"

\------------------------

One. Two. Three men. Good because there was only one of her. She was crouch over behind some boxes as she watches the men. The little boy was spatting at the men in Cantonese. It was too fast for Atid to understand but it look like he was cussing the shit out of them.  
'Brave little kid.'

The boy's lip was bleeding and there was a big ugly bruise on the left side of his face. He was bleeding from numerous places and purple and blue marks decorate his body. He was daze. Falling in and out of conscious. The sight make her blood boil. He's just a kid for fuck's sake. 

Atid took a deep breathe. Easy.  
She stand up and walk casually forward. 

"Hey!!"

All the men turn to look at her including the boy through half open eyes.  
'Oh these niggas are dead!!!'

"What the hell"  
A man walk toward her. 

Atid took that as her cue and ran full speed ahead. She jump. Stick out her right leg. Kick him in his ugly face. Yes, she just did a flying kick. 

The man was knock off his balance and the impact of the kick got him flying backwards. She ran toward him and punch him in the face. Like a speed ball. Except a speed ball doesn't bleed like he did. His face was cover in red paint. But not enough to kill. The dude was out like a light bulb. 

The other two men reach for their guns. Atid was faster. She took out the half dead man's gun and threw it. Hard. Really hard. Million dollar arm up in here. It hit one of the man right in the face, cracking a bone or two. Knocking him backward to fall on his ass. The sound of his little butt hitting the hard pavement was like music to her ears. 

She was getting the thrill of the chase.  
'Haven't beat up anyone for a while.'

She reach the man with the gun now slowly pointing at her. Too slow. Atid grab the gun. And even before baldy could think, it was snatch right out of his hand. Using the back of the gun, she hit the back of baldy'a head real hard. The cracking sound echo throughout the building. 

Atid look around the room. Satisfied that all three men were unconscious. 

"32.4 seconds" she look at the timer in her head, "-Damn. Getting slow here."

Atid slowly walked up to the boy and cradle him to her chest.  
"What's your name?"  
The boy was shaking uncontrollably. Atid wanted to strangle the men. But decided the boy was way more important

"..Tao.."

"Hang on okay? Tao. Everything is fine now." 

"Do you know your parents phone number?" Atid carried Tao out the building. He nodded. 

"Lila activate. Call Xai. "

The phone in Atid's jean beep and activate itself.  
"Calling Xai." It reply in a monotone. 

"Yello.."  
The other line answer. 

"Hey. Come pick me up."

"What did you do no-...."

"Just shut up and come get me. Use the tracker. I don't know where the hell I'm am." Atid reply before the other line could finish his nagging. 

"Lila, activate tracker to Xai."

"Tracker to Xai activated." The monotone reply. 

Tao told Atid some numbers and she chant them in her head to try to remember it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feilong look and notice that they have reach their destination. 
> 
> "You have got to be shitting me." Came the voice beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. How was your Christmas? Mine was muy bien. 
> 
> I write this whole story on my iPod so I can't bold, or italicize anything. Pretty sure there's a lot of mistakes too. So, sorry for that. 
> 
> My chapters are slightly getting longer. Anyways enjoy.

"Feilong gong (gong means lord or duke), we found the location where Tao was taken." Xiao expertly reported after endless searches.  
"Your orders?"

"Bring a car around. You and some men come with me." Came the monotonous of Feilong. "Secure this place and I want to know who's behind this kidnapping." 

The last part cause the slightest chills to sneak up on Xiao. Not the kind of good chills. It kinda anger him that the reason why their systems were tweak with was because whoever hack them was better than him. 

Feilong make way to the awaiting open door of the sleek black BMW. Xiao instructed some men to follow them in a separate vehicle and follow suit into the passenger's side. 

The black cars approach an old beaten building that look like it have seen better days. Xiao quickly got out and hold the doors open for Feilong. 

Feilong step out and inspect the grounds. Looking around, he saw that there were too different tire tracks. He told the men to prepare and stay alert. 

Bulky men in black suites slowly crept their ways to the warehouse on their tip toes, guns alert and ready to kill. The door was knock open and guns were raise in the air, preparing for bullets to rain at any given seconds. 

But no bullets were fired and no bullets came. The men were stunned. For in front of their vision lay three very unconscious men. And no little boy in sight anywhere. 

They part ways for Feilong as he makes his way to the sight. 

He growl. Only enough for his closet man to hear, Xiao. 

"Search around." Came Xiao's instructful command as he sense Feilong's mood darken. 

The man lying closet to them supported dried red substances on his face. It looked like someone have use his face as a punching bag. The second man have a broken nose and close by lay a gun. A gun must have been thrown and the impact have broken his nose. The third was a bald man. 

"Take these men to one of the warehouse. Tied them up." 

Whoever did this was good. And strong. The question that stir Feilong the most was why didn't whoever did this just kill them. That would have made things a lot simpler. 

Ring....... Ring.........  
Ring............ 

Feilong stare at the unknown number. 

\----------------------

"Yes?" Came the sharp voice. 

"Um hello, your son Tao is her-"

"Where?"  
Feilong butt in before he could finish his sentence.

There was a sigh then came "in shienjai hospital room 112. "

The other line went dead. 

"Wow, what a rude guy."

"Who?....  
You call?"  
Atid ask, peaking her head out the door. 

"Yea. The rude guy WAS the one I call."

"Ahah thanks man."

They both make their way back into the room where the little boy was now siting upright on the hospital bed. 

Tao stare up at them. 

"Hey you woke up. How chu feel'in?"  
Atid went to sit beside his bed. 

"Better." He look up to the man standing behind her. "Thank you for saving me."

Atid was trying hard not to snorted. Xai was about to say something when she raise her hand to shut him up. Well you can't blame him, he was half conscious when it happen. And who would think a girl have beaten three fully grown men's asses. The thought of the half conscious little boy made her blood heat up slightly. Enough to boil tea. 

Tao felt rude for thanking only one person. He turn his attention back to the attractive girl beside him. "Thank you also." He blushed slightly. 

"You're adorable. No problem. I didn't do much."  
The man behind her snort.  
She sent a little glare at Xai as he came to sit beside her. 

"So what do you remember?" he ask. 

"....well I was getting some food when a car stop near me and drag me inside. And..... And...." 

"It's okay. We'll just skip that part." The woman comment encouragely at Tao. 

After regaining his voice, Tao continue, "then he walked in" Tao look up at Xai. "And beat up the bad men and took me here." 

He was absolutely adorable, Atid thought.  
"Ahahahha okay. Well superman here call your dad, so he should be here soon. Until then we'll stay here with you. My name's Atid."

"Xai" the man beside the girl spoke. 

\---------------

108\. He was getting close. Feilong have gotten a phone call telling him that Tao was in this hospital. In room 112. His entourage follow closely behind him as he make his way through the hospital. Walking very much like he owns the place. 

"Get Dr. Chen" 

One of the man trailing behind him obey as he called the doctor. 

There. That room. 112. 

As he approach the room, he could hear laughter. One was faintly familiar. And there was Tao's laughter that he immediately recognize. Oh how long has it been since he heard Tao laugh so openly. And another along the two that he did not know. 

As Feilong put both feet past the door, Tao's head snap at his direction. His eyes light up like Christmas lights. 

"Feilong..."  
There were tears swirling in Tao's brown eyes as he look at Feilong.

He notice the boy's half bruise face and the split lip. Feilong was going to do some double paying back later.  
His dark eyes scan the room and spot her. Baksai. 

"Hey?" she says. 

"You're the father?" By the sound of his voice, Feilong guess that he was the one who phone him. 

"Woah, you're the dad?"  
Atid repeated looking surprise. 

"Guardian" Feilong corrected them as he walk up to Tao. 

"That's our cue." Atid told Xai and they were about to head out when Feilong's voice halt them.  
"Wait."

"We'll be outside." With that the duo left the men to wait outside the room. 

As soon as their bottoms hit the waiting chairs outside the doors Atid turn to Xai. "You're the hero." 

"What!?" He groan loudly.  
"Whyyyy?"

"Cus.... Well duh I'm a girl. And girls ARE weak." She snorted. "Just go along with whatever they say" 

"Yea right. You own me." 

The door beside them creaked open and out came Fielong accompanied by another man on his side. Feilong was in a nice looking suit this time. A VERY expensive nice looking suit. The other man was also wearing me too. Man do these people have money to blow. By the way he was acting, he was probably Feilong's butler or something. 

Feilong eyed them. He become slightly irritated by how close Baksai was to the man siting beside her. Why? He asked himself. They both look up at him. Waiting. 

"Thank you for looking after Tao." Feilong start. 

"Glad to help." The man replied and reach out his right hand.  
"Dienwi Xai" 

Feilong accept. "Feilong" he stated only giving his surname. He glance at the girl acknowledging her presence.

"This way please." The man behind Feilong finally speak, leading them down the hallway into some secret room. 

Feilong took a seat and gesture for them to do the same. While the butler stood behind him. So he really was a butler. 

"Do you know who the men were?"

Xai shook his head.  
"The only thing I got was their license plate. What was it again?" He look to Atid. 

"RLE1624" 

The butler make noted. 

"Where you the one that took them down." Another question. 

"Just give them a couple punches. That's all. I didn't do much." Xai shrugged. 

"I would advise you to be careful. Those men are dangerous. Do you need bodyguards?"  
Feilong ask casually as he stood up. 

The pair also stood up.  
"Thank you, but no thank you. I wouldn't want to bother you." Xai reject politely. 

Atid never said a thing as no one ask her anything. She just let the scene unfold before her and enjoy the show.  
'This is gonna be interesting.'

\------------------------

Feilong walk into one of his warehouse. Even before he walk inside, he could already guess what was happening judging from the screams. 

"Boh Si" all the men stop and greet him as he enter. All heads down and bowing low in full respect. 

"Anything new?"  
He ask as he stalk to an awaiting chair. 

"Nothing Boh Si"

After watching endless hours of filthy torture under his command, he decided it was enough as the three men were heavily bleeding and unconscious. For the third time.  
With a wave of his hands, all the men stop.

"It's clear these are just dogs. They didn't even know who hire them. Wake them up." He commented borely. Feilong begin to walk without a single glance backwards.  
"Kill them." His words were laced thick with ice. 

Xiao went ahead and open the doors for Feilong to step in.  
"Do a background check on Dienwi Xai." 

"Understood" Xiao bow. 

After a few minutes and Xiao typing away on his pad, he reported, "an only child, move here last year from the states. Studying architect in wungam university. Decent grades and an above average IQ. Also majoring in cimputed science and engineering. "

"What's his relationship with the girl?" Feilong couldn't help but let that question slip out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

Knowing who his boss was talking about, he continue, "they seem to be in the same dance group and went through middle and high school together."

"Dance group?" Feilong raise an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Xiao tap something on his tablet, "called Demons."

\-------------------  
~~couple days later~~~

The girl was on her way back to her apartment when a black BMW stop not to far from her. Atid walk a little faster but acting normal as not to alert her soon to be kidnappers. She was getting ready to run off when the tinted windows on the backseat roll down. Revealing a very attractive familiar man with long hair. Hair that look like the finest black silk. 

"A woman shouldn't walk the streets alone especially at night." Came the equally fine silk voice. 

"Dude!! you scare the shit outta me. My ass was getting ready to run a damn marathon."

Feilong was greatly amuse by her speech. What great choice of words. Never have anyone spoken to him with that tone and those words. Until her. Chills run up his spine and it makes him excited. For no apparent reason. The kind of good chills that he haven't felt in forever. Maybe it was forever. 

"Get in."

Atid arch an eyebrow, "Nope. I'm good" and continue waking. 

The man from the driver'a seat got out and walk towards her. He grab her arm. Atid was about to elbow him and make a run for it when again Feilong's silky voice stop her. 

"Get in before you really get kidnap for real." There was a starn warning in his voice. Then it softens. "The men who kidnap Tao won't just leave you or your friend alone." 

"Okay. Okay. I surrender" Atid put both hands in the air, "Let go off me" She snarled. 

The amusement return to his eyes and he nodded at the man to let go of Atid's arm. 

He held the doors open for her and she walked in muttering a thank you. 

"And thank you for being such a GENTLEMAN for ASKING a girl so NICELY to get in your car." Her voice dripping with sarcasm was direct directly at Feilong whom was sitting beside her in the backseat.

He let out a heartily chuckle. The man in the passenger's seat eyes widen slightly as he never heard his boss let out such a humanly chuckle. All of his chuckle were laced thickly with ill intel and was only before he killed someone. He was not prepare for this human side of his boss. But he admit, it was not bad. Not bad at all. And it was all thanks to the very sarcastic tomboy looking girl they pick up. 

She gave them the address to her place and they fell into an awkward silence. Mainly because Feilong was just looking at her amusedly. 

Refusing to back down, her gold iris stare right back. Feilong smirk. She smirk back. A staring battle was takin place in the back of the sleek black BMW. The way sparks dance in her golden eyes were so breathtaking. 

Atid was also busy holding her own stare to Feilong's. She never liked looking at someone straight in the eyes but there's no way in hell she's turning down a challenge. Especially from this guy. His eyes were pitch black and endless. Like the bottomless sea. It hid many unknown secrets and was as dangerous as sleeping next to a wild beast. But then again, she did sleep next to this beast once. 

"Boh Si"  
Xiao's voice broke the spell that was cast on over them. Both their eyes lift and turn to look at him. Xiao found himself now looking at two pairs of equally intense eyes. 

Feilong's eyes were black as night and reveal nothing. While the girl's eyes were filled with unknown sparks of many kind. Her eyes were of a liquidy deep gold and intense. Much like that of a man he remember seeing once. Asami he was called. The king of japan. 

He lift his eyes to the front. The two pairs of eyes follow his. They all stare at the massive fire burning in front of them. Flames were dancing wildly in and out of a building. 

Feilong look and notice that hey have reach their destination. 

"You have got to be shitting me." Came the voice beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's cooking?? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Thankyou for reading so far. Here's a new chapter.

Atid got out of the car and ran to the scene. She went into the direction of a man and start talking with him. Feilong decide to follow her out. He hear bits of the conversation as he approach them. 

"......don't know how this happen........ Everything...........went up in flames......"

"Do you have a place to stay?"  
The old man whom he assumed was the landlord finally ask Baksai. 

Feilong could see how her back stiffen slightly, only enough for him to notice. 

"Ummm... Yea.. " she answered to assure the old man. But in truth, she have no idea as to where to go from here. Xai was not an option as he was currently living in a dorm. A motel should be fine for a couple of nights she told herself. 

"She would be staying with me. " A deep husky voice came from behind her. Stating it as if it was the naturalist thing in the world. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she fail to notice Feilong approaching them. 

Feilong have heard the conversation and thought to give her a hand. What kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't help out a young girl in need. He told himself. But in his head, he knew that if it were anyone else, he wouldn't give too shits. Why?

He was greeted with crease eyebrows and a "what" face when Atid turn back to look at him. The old man beside her laugh and give her a pat on her shoulders.  
"oh, you gotten yourself such a fine young man." He then excuse himself and turn to some other matters. 

"Thanks but no thank you. I'm fine"  
Atid commented when it was just the two of them. She was about to make off. But Feilong's hands snake to grab her elbow as she turn. 

"Where are you going to go?" He ask in a colder than usual tone. 

"Hotel." She stated. Head held high and chin tilted. Hers eyes on his, daring him to deny her statement. Atid hated how she have to look up to meet his eyes as he was taller.

'Why does his guy have to be so goddamn tall? Why can't he be a damn average asian?" 

But then again, nothing about this man was average. He was so unnaturally beautiful.

Feilong look at her like he just found the most interesting thing on earth. He was greatly amused by her statement. She even dare him to challenge her. Like a tigress. No more like the alpha tiger, ready to pounce him at any given second. 

Her eyes were of now a burning amber. The sparks in her iris were lit afire. Like dancing flames, even more massive and more beautiful than the burning building beside them. Capturing his gaze and not letting go. Captivating. Beautiful. Stunning. And dangerous like a burning sun engulfing him as she glare at him defiantly. 

Seeing as how he can't argue and even if he did, it wouldn't get them anywhere. He assure her, "at least let me take you there" but leaving no room for arguing. 

Her expression soften and she let down her guard. Slightly.

"Fine." She mumbled, sticking her tongue out slightly. Looking a bit irritated knowing she can't argue any further. She suddenly feel very tired. 

Feilong look down at her, thinking to himself how she look adorable? Really? And that pink little tongue have send his mind into a frenzy. He furrow his brows. Why is this little girl who is not even a woman yet, triggering all sort of emotion onto him. He shook the thoughts away as Atid look funny at him. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Perfectly fine" Feilong regain his usual stoic composure and proceed to lead them back to the waiting vehicle. 

Both were deep in thoughts as they slide into the cool leather seats. Could this be a coincidence. Or was this related to the kidnapping incident a while back. Their mind were going over the same things. After analyzing various thing, they came to the same conclusion. It was the kidnappers alright.

Atid was busy coming up with different ways pay back the fu€kers. Unknown to her, Feilong was also thinking of his own methods to handles this. 

"Feilong gong, where to?"  
Xiao voice cut through their thoughts. 

"Ah, the closet hotel please." Atid answer breaking her chain of thoughts.

Unknown to her, Feilong have a plan of his own as he was texting Xiao. 

Atid wasn't about to cry over some burnt building. It wasn't home, it was just a temporary place to stay. No place was home to her.

Until she finds her home, everywhere would be her temporary shelter. Plus there was nothing important in that building, everything was still on their way here being ship from the states including her ride. 

\----------------

"Wow, this look totally like a hotel." Atid comment sarcastically when the car pull into a gate. She turn her head and sent daggers at the man sitting calmly beside her. 

"You know, this is kidnapping"

"It is not kidnapping if it is fill good intent." The triad lord's voice emotionless and calm 

"It is kidnapping when the person doesn't agree to come." She grin in triumph. "Look up the definition." 

Feilong was was still expressionless but there was a ghost of a smile in his eyes. She was sure of it. 

"Your house burnt down. I'm letting you stay in one of mines." He explain in a mater of fact. Atid cringe as Feilong was referring to her like a child. 

The vehicle came to a stop in front of a nicely picture perfect little mansion. Complete with its perfect green grass. Double doors. A large drive way. Tall fence surrounding the whole back and front yard, isolating it from the rest of the city. 

A house this size with this much land in the middle of a big city like Hong Kong? It must have cause a fortune. 

The man beside him step out of the car. Expecting her to do the same. Atid decide to stay put, just to provoke his temper. But she was guilt trip when his butler came to open her door. He was left standing for a good twenty second before Atid decide to "fuck it" and step out. 

'What's one more temporary place. Just say here for the night'

 

\------------------

They have gotten a bit of information about the group that have decide to kidnap Tao. They were having an exchange with some clients. Feilong have also found out that these were the same ones that burn down the building complex.This group have also stole numerous important things. 

Selling stolen merchandise on his territory was not to be tolerated. Kidnaping a child under his care was even more so. The triad lord was determine to show them the consequences for doing both. 

His men were all in hiding. Surrounding the the schedule place. They spot about six men waiting on the docks. 

The sound of water splashing and an engine roaring was drawing near. Alerting them that it was show time. The six men walk closer to the edge of the docks. A boat approach and a couple of short japanese men step out of the boat. The six men lead the japanese into a warehouse close by. 

Feilong's men follow silently in the shadows. They spot some familiar faces. Feilong's blood boil uncontrollably as he registered some of them were his men. Lately, there have been a lot of traitors. Especially after the deed incident with Asami and Takaba. 

Feilong step out of the shadows.  
"I don't tolerate traitors." His voice booming with authority and hatred. Dripping with disgusted. He walked slowly and gracefully toward the said traitors and their clients. 

"I thought you said no one knows this place" one of the clients spoke angrily. They were on their way to pull their guns out when Feilong's men jump out of the shadows and point their guns straight at their heads. 

"Huh you really look like a woman, just like the rumors said." One of the clients sneer at Feilong. 

Feilong's eyes narrow and glare dangerously at the old, ugly Japanese man. 

"Say one more thing and I'll blow your head off." Xiao said lowly as he point the gun next to his temples. That shut the man up. But not for long. 

He being to laugh. Loudly. He turn to look at Feiong.  
"My men have this place surrounded. "

As if on cue, shots were fired and more men exploded into the building. 

His men all fire their guns as they went to protect the triad lord and retreat behind anything close by.

"Boh Si, backups are on their way." Xiao who was next to him reported. 

Bullets rain endlessly in the warehouse. By now, the police are probably on their way. Feilong didn't care though, the police were under him. All of Hong Kong were under him. He rise his gun and fire at a man. Then. 

Pitch black. 

The lights were shut out. Completely. The place was dark except for the light rays of moon shinning on them. Everybody froze. What happen? 

"What the..." Someone yelp. Sounds of bashing and then a loud thud on the concrete ring out in the warehouse. 

Everyone become very aware: Someone or someones have join them. There was a pregnant silence. Then guns were raised in the darkness and fire aimlessly. 

"Are they here?" Feilong whisper quietly to Xiao. 

"No, it's not them. Their ETA (estimate time arrival) is 10 minutes." Xiao replied. 

Then who is this ? 

The left corner of his eyes caught movement. He look, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.There was a shadow walking gracefully toward one of the traitors without the man evening knowing what's coming his way. Like a predator stalking a prey. The prey is blind until it's too late. Another body lay beside the shadow's feet. So this was their new guest. 

By now, all eyes have adjust to the light and the war started again. Magazine begin to be reload. Aim then fire. There were sounds of a couple hand to hand combat occurring. But his eyes were glue to the shadow holding a man on the collar of his shirt. Immediately he knew: it was Tracey. The triad lord drew closer. 

"Where are the stuff you stole?"  
Tracey ask. Emotionless. 

Silence. Bash. 

"Where. Is. It. You little shit?"

The man sneer at her.  
She kicked him hard. Knocking him out cold. 

"Useless piece of shit."

"Do you always cut off everyone's power."  
She turn around to see a man staring amusedly at her. 

She return the amuse glare. "Well. Well. Fancy seeing you here."

Right now backup have show up and Feilong's men have secure the whole place. Atid notice more men approaching her. 

"Just great." 

Two men advance toward her. She turn to her side. Elbowing one in the face and kicking the other where the sun don't shine. Both men groan and fell to the floor. She scan the crowd and found Feilong's eyes studying her amusedly. The bastard was enjoying her getting tackle by his men while he just watch. 

She spot the door to her left. Two men in front. 'Okay. Deep breath.' She count. One. Two. Three. Run. Atid run straight ahead and jump full force. Feet flying first in the air. Each foot landing hard on both men's chest. 

The impact was heavy with a loud thud. It cause all them three to fly backward. But she was prepare. She twist her hand back behind her head. Using it to push her of the floor when her hands touch the concrete. Kicking the back of her heels against the hard floor, she push herself off the floor and onto her feet. On her feet again , Atid ran toward the exit. While the two men was still recovering from her kick. 

Almost to the exit she feel a large power hand grab her wrist. She turn her head slightly and spot the man closely behind her. Atid side step him and elbow him with her other arm. But the iron grip on her wrist did not loosen much. She yank her hand hard and run as she notice his underlings approaching. 

After she got out of the warehouse, she couldn't resist teasing them. She laugh and flip the bird high in the air while running. Making sure they all see. Some men was trailing her but were too slow. 

Feilong laugh silently as he saw the the woman flipping them the middle finger. He look down in his palms. Opening it, he saw a string bracelet. 

'I am going to enjoy giving it back to the owner.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write fight scene so I'm sorry. Tell me watchu think so far. =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feilong smile. Grimily sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a  
> While. Here a longer chapter to make up for that. :)
> 
> School have started again oh my god. That just sad. =..((
> 
> Let me know watcha think so far. ^_*

"Boh Si, there are still some men alive. Your orders?"

"Keep them in a warehouse. Use whatever method to make them spill their plans."

Feilong walk up to the japanese man that was knock out by Tracey a while ago. The triad lord wave his men over, signaling them to hoist the japanese man up. 

Xiao came and gave the jap a good hard slap. The sound of flesh hitting flesh woke him out of his unconsciousness. 

The Japanese man jolt awake. His eyes was still trying to focus when Feilong's voice boom above him. 

"What did that woman want from you?"

"Wha......what woman?......even if I know, why should I tell you." He spat angrily. 

Not in the mood for games, the triad lord with a motion of his hands cause the japanese to scream out. Xiao having seen the signal, slowly twist one of the jap's hand backward. Breaking it. 

"Owwww... Please...I didn't see any woman."

"The one that kicked you." The triad lord state lazily in a borish tone. 

The jap's eyes went wide and stay silent for a second. Feilong wave his hand again. But before Xiao can do anything, the jap blurt out, "she wanted to know where the stolen goods were. She was looking for..... For-" he pause and think for three fourth of a second. "She says something about a necklace... A necklace with a ring. That's all I know. I swear."

"Boh Si, the goods have been secure. They are over here." WeiChen, one of the triad lord's men indicated to the side. 

"Good" Feilong stand up and walk toward the direction where Wei motion. He turn back to look at the pathetic man beneath him."break his other hand and join him with the rest." 

"Wait... No..no.."   
A horrible scream was rip out his lungs along with the sound of bones cracking. 

"Here it is, Boh Si" Wei hand him a necklace. "This was the only necklace with a ring."

The triad lord took the offer necklace and inspect it. The necklace was nothing special but the ring look to be of valve. It was a simple gold band engrave with beautifully, skillfully, hand crave patterns. It was simple yet elegant and highly good quality. 

By the look of it, it was made long ago and was an older style ring. 

Now he have two things that he needs to return to Tracey. Personally.   
Feilong's eyes show a hint of grim intent. 

\----------------

The triad lord lightly knock on Tao's door. Assuming he was asleep as Tao haven't answer his knock, he open the door quietly and stride into the room. 

Turning on the lights as he enter. Feilong look toward the bed and make out a squirming body. Tao was tossing and turning in his unconscious state. Feilong rush over to his sides. The little boy look like he was having a bad dream. A nightmare. 

Feilong reach out his hand and gently shook his shoulders.   
"Tao...Tao.." He whisper softy. 

"Mmm... Sto-p.... 

Fei..long?........"

"Shhh... I'm here... " Tao finally wake up and Feilong embrace him into a tight hug.   
"Everything is fine now, Tao."

As those words hit his ears, Tao register something. He had heard the same words just recently. The boy unconsciously start to play with the silky strands of hair on Feilong's back.  
"Long hair...."

"What about long hair?" Feilong ask confusedly. 

"Long hair.......  
The person who help me have LONG HAIR." He was falling between consciousness at that time but he still remembers the long black mane that sway when his savior turn around. 

"So it wasn't the man... But the woman huh??" Feilong thought out loud. More to himself than Tao. 

"I only remember that they have long hair." Tao reply sheepishly. 

"You did well. Since you are awake now, do you want to accompany me to visit her." The triad lord gently ruffle his hair. 

Tao gladly nodded. 

\--------------------

Feather light feet make their ways inside the house. They both peer into the quiet house and was greeted with a lifeless room and darkness. 

'It's past 9 in the night, she might have fallen asleep.'

Feilong was about to decide to just leave when his ears pick up little sounds. Little beautifully hums in perfect rhythm. Coming from the living room opposite from them. He gently nudge Tao to the source of those hums. 

Once his feet were planted in the plush beige carpet of his living room, he spot her. Stilling humming in perfect harmony. She was clearly focused on something at hand. 

Her head bent, eyes intently looking downward. White strings went up to plug her ears, filling her head with only the sounds she wants to hear. No wonder Baksai didn't hear them when they came. 

Her right hand was moving gracefully, and casually up and down on the book sitting on her lap. Stroking pencil marks smoothly onto her canvas. Feilong was too far as to tell what was being created. 

He froze. On his spot, just listening to Baksai humming. The triad lord watch her in her own world. Sinfully beautiful as she seems so at peace and have not a care in this world. 

Feilong intensely study her. The way she quirks in her lips, biting it without using her teeth. How the strokes of her hand was in perfect rhythm with her hums. He felt himself captivated by the site. Leaving the rest of the world behind. The triad lord even forgot that Tao was beside him. His eyes were bore only on her. 

Atid felt someone on her. Someone's eyes were watching her. Her every move. After a fail attempt at getting her necklace back, she decided to call it a day and head back to FEILONG'S house. There was nothing else to do, there were too many men for her to handle back at the warehouse. 

She turn her head abruptly. The triad lord watch as her eyes slightly brighten as it lands on the little boy next to him. That brought him back to reality. Like a cold hard slap.

"Hey little man.......

Hey...." She offer Feilong. "I'm still not finish talking to you."

Feilong held a smirk in his eyes as he and Tao make their way to her. Taking a seat opposite from Baksai while Tao sat beside her. 

"How you been?" Atid ask ruffling Tao's hair. 

A pink hue crept up his cheeks at the action as Feilong was the only one who ruffles his hair. "Good.....thank you." A pause. "For saving me." 

Busted.

A hearty laugh ring out from her. Showing her pearl whites and her pink little tongue. Capturing Feilong's orbs, yet again. 

Then he spot something that makes him held his breath. There, on each of her cheeks display a big, deep dimple. Digging deeper into her smooth baby cheeks as her laughter progress. 

"Sooo....you remember." She ruffle the little boy's dark brown hair again. 

"You were there?" Feilong ask. Back in his monotone. 

"Yupp" 

His dark eyes narrow on her. 

Atid shrugged, "hey, I never say I wasn't there. You just assumed I wasn't there."

Sudden a bit of his earlier foul mood return. Okay. He will just have to be directly as possible. 

"Who were the men?"

Since the question was now direct at her and not Xai who wasn't even there, she decided to answer truthfully. And beside Feilong have look like he was riding on a thin line. Atid decide to play nice because the man have just given her a place to sleep rather than her now fully burnt apartment. 

"Chinese men and one of them look Japanese. I think he was."

He have want to know something for a while now.   
"Was that boy, Xai even there?"

Atid turn her eyes and stare at Feilong for a good few seconds. The triad lord could see the little debate going on in her gold stain orbs. 'Debating on what? On whether she should tell the truth or not.' He thought.

After a long pause, a smirk begin to dance in her gold stain eyes.   
"Hmmmm... Mayyyy bee"

The sudden relaxation hit him. Confirming his suspicion. His body shook with silent laughter. Don't judge a book by its cover. Ever. He would have to do a recheck on her backgrounds. 

"My turn. Is this your house or one of your HOUSES?"

"One of mines."

"Question. Do you stay here or in one of your other houses?"

"I might if you ask NICELY again" the corners of the triad lord's mouth slid upward. Remembering her in her drug influence state the first night he met her. 

Atid have a low chuckle. "Nope I'm good." She reply grinning and nodding her head. 

"Wow!!!! This is amazing"

Both Feilong's and Atid's attention were turn to the brown little mop of hair beside her. Tao held Atid's book in his open palms. His eyes were bright with glee. 

He suddenly stop as he become aware of the two presence looking at him in curiosity. 

Tao blushed bright red. "Oops. Sorry." He begin to remove the book from his hands and hand it back to Atid. But she only smile and stop him. 

"Go ahead. I don't mind." 

"Okay" he smile happily. He hold the book up, showing Feilong what he was observing. 

A proud dragon was etched on the otherwise blank piece of paper on the 5 by 7 inch book. Some of its body's were missing details and the rough sketch style indicted that it was not yet finish. So this is was she was so focus on. 

"It's great. Isn't it." The boy retorted. 

Color too small to call a blush flush onto Atid's plump cheeks at the compliment. 

Feilong only chuckled and nodded.

He eyed her and notice the color on her cheeks deepen and her ears turn a light pink. Atid Baksai. Indeed a fascinating creature. 

He forgot all about his bad mood with the traitors he had earlier. 

\-------------------

Atid woke up as her alarm ring loudly. Rudely interrupting her from her peaceful slumber. She pull the sheets closer to her. It was nice. Soft and silky. The bed was also soft. Soo soft and cushioning. 

"Wait.. What??" Her bed was not soft. Not this comfortable. She look at her surrounding. She was nicely caccoon in a close to queen size bed. But her bed was small though. And the room was bigger than her, nicely decorated. 

"Ohhh" yea her apartment was ashes now. And Feilong have offer her a place to sleep. 

Sighing she got up and headed toward the shower. The bathroom was also nicely decorated and filled with all the necessary toiletries. After a nice cool shower, she cover herself in a towel nearby. It was big and fluffy, just what you would expect in this place. 

Grabbing an unopened toothbrush, she quickly brush her teeth. After finishing, Atid notice as she place the brush in a cup. That there were no other brushes or anything indicating that a person actually live here. 

The house was throughly clean and nothing was not of place. That only add to the lifelessness. 

"So Feilong does not actually live here then. Damn. Rich people." Atid thought out loud as she left a note. 

She decide to head out a little early than usual as her job doesn't start until a couple hours later. But she needs new clothes. And maybe find another apartment. 

As she walk out, a man greeted her by the door, bowing lightly. He gesture her to he car.   
"Where would you like to go?"

"No thanks, I could go by myself."

"That wouldn't do miss. The boss have directed me to take you. "

"Oh... Never mind then. Thanks anyways." Turning on her heels, Atid walk back to the house. 

She went up to the counter where she left the note. Atid took out her own from her pocket. Underneath the "thanks for letting me stay here. I use a toothbrush and a towel. Here's the rent for the night. Later " she scratch out the "later" and scribble "thanks for the ride. But I think I'm good." And drew a fist with two fingers in the air. Peace. 

Atid went behind the back of the house. Making sure no one saw her, she climbed over the fence and make her way out. 

\----------------

The triad lord decide to give Bingwen and Al a visit after he have gotten a called from the man assigned to Baksai, telling him that she have declined his "ride" and sneak out of the house. She even left him another note along with "rent" money. He chuckle at the thought. 

Her note have amuse him greatly. She was everything he've never met or see before. She give him a sense of excitement he never felt. 

As he enter, there was no Baksai in site. Where did she go, Feilong have make sure to come on her shift. Bingwen and Al have come to greet him. He was led his private back table, as per usual. 

"Where's your new employee?" He ask casually. 

Bingwen gave him a quirk smile. "In the back helping Kalvin with his homework. Should I go get her." A sly smile escape the old man. 

"No need"  
Kalvin was one of their employee. A high school student. 

Just then Al came back with tea. As she sat the tray down. She gasp. Then smile. "That's a lovely bracelet." Feilong look down and a stare at the black and blue bracelet. Tracey's bracelet. He smirk to himself. 

The old woman continue "isn't that Atid's. She was wearing it yesterday. No wonder she doesn't have it anymore."

The old couple broke into smiles. 

"No wonder huh" the triad lord smile. Grimily sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted. Run. Atid. Run.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It's been a while. A long while and I apologized for that.  
> Happy Martin Luther King day.

Grabbing her bag, Atid wave her goodbyes to Bingwen and Al before heading for the exit. Feilong stand up and follow her. 

"I'll take you." The triad lord said as he walk ahead of her. Leaving no room for further discussion. 

Atid spot Feilong's butler already holding the door open for them in the front of the entrance. Feilong was right behind her, blocking any possible escape routes. He gesture for her to go in first. 

She reluctantly complied. Sighing heavily, she crawl in the black Mercedes Benz. 

"You need to stop that."

"Ohh, and what would that be?" Feilong ask innocently. Amusement crinkling in his eyes. 

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see. For example kidnapping and stalking. I'm serious, one of these days, you're gonna get your ass kicked." 

The two men in the front's eyes widen slightly. Was that a threat?

Low chuckles exploded from the triad lord's body. Shaking his body. 

"You're so weird. 

Take me to Jadesen inn. A real hotel." She added. 

After getting bored of looking out the tint window for the last fifteen minutes or so, she turn her attention to the inside of the car and it's occupants. 

Feilong was currently looking through some papers. Curiosity got the best of her and she peek at his lap. It was too small and too dark to tell what the paper actually was. 

Atid watch as Feilong's hand move in graceful strokes. The strokes connected, creating his signature that could only be called the highest quality of calligraphy. 

'Left handed eh.'

She saw something that caught her attention on his right hand. When he move, his sleeve would pull back slightly, revealing a black and blue string. She gulp silently. 

Atid notice the car slowing down and look out the window once more. Noticing that they were not heading for the hotel. Nor the house that Feilong have kept her in the previous night. 

No this house was a big two story mansion. The same one that she have "visit" a couple of weeks ago. 

'Oh fuck'

"Oh yippy. Another one of your house." Then the girl's voice turn serious, "I like the other house better"

When she sees that she wasn't going to get anywhere, she decide a different tactic. 

"Oh, that's a nice bracelet. Never thought you're into that kind of thing" her lips twitch upward into a crooked grin.

That made the triad lord halt. Stoping everything he was doing and look up at her direction.  
"A little girl gave it to me" Feilong stated mischievous. 

Atid gave one low chuckle. "She's not a little girl, you're just an old man." Then she laughed, displaying those dimples of hers on each cheek. "And are you sure you didn't steal it?" 

'Brave aren't we' Feilong thought. 

"Damn. That was a stupid move. I should have google you, huh?"she peek at him, face splatter with a small crooked smile. 

"You could do that, but you wouldn't find anything either way." Feilong stated naturally. 

"Of course," she replied with a full roll of her golden eyes. Feilong can only stared at her amusedly. 

In the passenger's seat, Xiao listen intently on the conversation being exchange between the two occupants in the back seat. To say he was shocked was a understatement. He was just listening mindlessly when he realized what was just revealed. Ever since then, he found himself eavesdropping, hard. 

Siting in the back seat with his boss was none other than Tracey. The one that have them looking high and low for over a year, the one whom dare to come into their headquarter and decide to tweak with their powers. 

Was that really the work of a little girl? While he was running a background check on her, he found out she's only a seventeen year old teenager. Barely passing that average bar in school. Everything about her was clean and pretty average. So why??

~~~

'Shit. Shit. Fucking mother shit.' She was getting a little panicky when the car pull into the drive way. Atid try to calm her nerves and sculpt her face to as neutral as possible. Feilong was staring a hole into her. She can't afford to let the ass**** knows that she was anything but f*cking calm. She was in deep shit. 

In her head Atid was plotting a million and one way to escape. Or to just kill herself for not friggen find out who the damn house that she hack belongs to.

'Smooth move' Atid told her self in her head. If she have then there wouldn't be this problem right now. She could jump out of the car, but she's pretty sure Feilong have his men surrounded, alert and train on her. Damn. Damn it all. 

The car came to a complete stop and the humming was cut. Feilong sit calmly, waiting for someone to do the honor of opening his door. Atid wanted to just roll her eyes. A couple million times. 

Feilong was calm. Too calm. That was not good. Calm before the storm like they say. Atid can just feel it. The butler from the front seat came to open her door for her. The triad lord gave one warning glare toward her before walking out his own already open door. 

'Well fuck that glare.' 

As soon as she stood up from the car, she slide her foot behind one of the bulter's ankle. Swiping it from under him, making Xiao fall backwards, unprepared, and butt first. Taking advantage of her surprise attack, she turn to run as fast as she could. Calling "sorry" behind her. 

Correction; she tried to run as fast as she could. Atid was too caught up with her own plans that she didn't realize the long dark hair swaying as it's owner creep up behind her.

Feilong grab a hold of her before she could move another step. One hand snaking around her waist. Xiao might not have been prepare but he was. The triad lord was waiting, for her to make her move first. 

One large hand land on her back. Slowly crawling up her spine making her body tense in return.

"No escaping this time little tiger," Atid hear and felt the hotness of his breath against her ear before a hand hit a pressure point somewhere in the dip of the back of her neck. Making her back arch before letting out a surprised yelp. Atid's vision snap and darkness fell at lightning speed. 

-~~~-

Feilong was staring at the girl in front of him. Siting unconsciously on a simple steel chair a couple of feet away. Hands bound behind back. 

The triad lord study her face, seemly in peace. He wants to run his hands all over her plump cheeks. The last time he stroke her it, he have liked the feel of it. Would it be the same? 

The urge to do so was strong. Well why can he? Making his resolve, the triad lord reach out his hand and lightly touch her left baby round cheek. Then running his thumb over it. Rubbing harder. Shocks climb up his fingertips at the contact. 

'What was that?' 

He grab the flesh with his thumb and forefinger. Pinching her cheek. Her eyelashes flutter, and her eyebrows furrow into a crease. His eyes lit up at the sight. 

"Ugh, what the hell?..." Atid was fully awake now. Inspecting her surrounding, she frown. She was in a concrete room. A basement? With limited lighting and a small window, typical. Feilong included. 

"Are you finally awake?" His grin disappear only leaving a grim smirk filled with cruel promises. 

"Nah, I'm sleeping soundlessly." Atid spit back, reflecting his own expression at him as well as his voice. Her smart remark was only returned with a dangerous glare in warning. 

Feilong's smirk deepen as his hand travel from the side of her face, slowly making his way down under her jawline. 

Fingertips dangerously trailing her throat like feathers before creeping toward the back of her neck. Atid hitch and her body automatically flinch at the touch. His touch. 

"I knew it.  
Sensitive aren't we?  
I like it." 

"Aughh, well I don't. Can you stop that, I'm gonna throw up." Feilong wants to laugh at her scrunch up nose and mouth. But instead his hand left the nape of her neck and dug into his pocket. 

"I suppose this belongs to you?"  
A silver string dangle in front of her face, showcasing a glittering gold ring as the light hit it. 

"You can suppose" she retorted blankly. Showing anything but fear. He liked her spunk. But she was testing his patience.

"How do you have a ring that belongs to Chayond Aromdee." (Cha-yond, are-rom-dee) Feilong's voice was serious and demanding, wipe clean of his pervious mild normal tone. 

She gulp, how the f*ck does he know her godfather. Before she can spit out some smartass response, there was a know at the door. 

Feilong sigh angrily but it was gone as fast as it came. Atid notice that he always display such a tasteless robotic face. He went to open the door. A man spoke in hush tone.  
"Mafia..... French......here" 

Atid rolls her eyes, what's the point of a whisper if the third party can hear basically the main points?  
The triad lord turn to look over his shoulder, Atid gave him a feign innocent smile in return. His eyes narrows on her. 

"Watch her. Closely." His silky voice was layered with a commanding and venomously, dangerously tone. 

"Goodbye." Atid bid, sickly sweet. There were a double meaning to her words. Pulling her lips, Atid kiss the air. Making a loud kissy sound in the quiet room. The guard just stare wide eye. 

Feilong halt in his steps.  
"I'll will come back and make you regret that." He promise, smirking. 

No sooner did Feilong close the door, did the ropes that bound her hands came undone. Atid have finally master the art of untying ropes. 

The interruption have save her the trouble of going past Feilong. She was thankful. Putting her weight on her feet, she bolt right up and headed straight for the clueless guard. 

~~~~~ 

Atid was in a nice dark blue suit pair with a fine gray tie. A thick black boy short wig on her head. No she was no boy, she look like a handsome beast. As she notice from the many desire fill stares that she was receiving from endless streams of women. 

"first plane for Japan please." She told the reception lady in a deep husky voice. A voice that she have practice and perfected over the years. The Cantonese only adding more charm to her masculine tone. Which she kinda stole off bits from Feilong's voce. Making her voice like his, smooth and silkily yet deeply husky. 

The brown hair turn upward and reveal a pretty petite woman. Color crept onto her cheeks. "It's all book............but let me double check." The woman added. She tap over at the computer at hand. "For how many?" 

"One... But we can make that two if you like?" Atid ask in an even deeper tone adding a wink. Indicating that she was joking but the flirt was there. Liking the way the reception lady reacted; she blush furiously.  
Atid only smile to herself.  
'Man, being a man is fun. And it comes with benefits.' Might she add. 

"Name and passport please."

"Jaylin King" Atid let the name roll of her tongue and she pocket out her passport. Revealing a very much lookalike to the her right now along with the name "Jaylin King" underneath it. Making more than one ID wasn't hard really. You just gotta know the right people. 

The lady handed her a plane ticket and told her where to go.  
"Thankyou." Atid look at the name tag attached to her. "Alee" Atid can see how Alee took a deep breath as she says the name. 

Smirking, she gave Alee one last glance and walk off in her directions. 'Flirting with girls is fun. yupp.' 

That made her mind travel back to how Feilong's finger travel on her face and neck, giving her body an uncalled for shiver. 

Trying to distract herself, Jaylin took out her phone, she notice that it was 9:37 and the plane doesn't leave until 10:20. Jaylin decide to leave a farewell note and headed toward the closest power box with the most limited camera sercuity. 

\--~~~~~~

Of course, Feilong should have know. That was what Atid have meant when she said "goodbye". She even given him a kissy face. He was blown out angry when he came back only to find the man assign to guard being the one tied up and sitting in the chair. 

"Xiao, go to her hotel. Or anywhere else. Check all the airports and transpiration. Just find her. And bring her to me" He demanded. 

Half an hour later Xiao ring up to tell Feilong that no she was not at her hotel or any one at that. And there was no "Atid Baksai" on any airlines or tracks record. But Xiao ask him to come and look over something. 

The triad lord was in his car and taken to the airport within minutes. It seem his foul mood have ware off any unnecessary delayment as no one dare approach the man as he walk with dead determination. 

Feilong walked into the security room in the airport and was greeted with Xiao looking over a blurred stoic screen. Xiao and the rest of the man in the room bow in respect at the presence of him. 

"It seem to be left for you, Boh Si." He gesture at the screen. 

The message read "to Feilong, could only be view once."

He nodded and Xiao proceed to click the screen. There was a stoic sound before texts roll out.  
"You won't find me.  
Too bad.  
I'll be coming back for that necklace. You better keep it safe for me.  
You better  
Bye bye."  
Then the usual robotic voice of a voicemail announced at the end, "message will delete in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Message deleted. Good day Feilong." 

\---------

Meanwhile a couple thousands feet in the air.  
"Hello japan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits in japan???


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter japan and it's characters. ;)

Long, strong, elegant fingertips slowly trail their way to her back. Carrying with it immense heat that seem to burn her with every little tap. Her breathe hitch and he smirk. Snaking another hand behind her head, cupping the back of her head. He brought her head to him. Like serving himself her on a gold platter. 

Feilong's smirk only seem to grow and darken. Before she could do anything, he latch his lips forcefully onto her. It was anything but sweet. It was a bruising, bone crushing, total dominant kiss. Atid yelp at the surprise attack, taking advantage of her slightly open mouth, the man coyly dart his tongue inside. 

She glare at him, and before she knows it, Atid was totally naked. Bras and undies not included. She was utterly naked. In front of this man. A shiver run over her when a hand made of burning fire trail their way down her exposed flesh. An undefined (yet not totally unwanted) feeling curl up and down her gut, settling just below her abdomen. Making her ache. With need? What need? 

Next thing she knows, her legs were wrapped around a well toned, high definition torso displaying all eight perfectly sculpted abs. Her cheeks burn. Both face and ass cheeks as two flaming giant hands cup her ass perfectly. Staring at two glazed over bottomless pit, Atid lean forward. To kiss him? 

But before she could, she stood up, sweating and heavily panting. 

On a bed? "Ahahahahahah aha, lords, thank the heavens." The girl laughed loudly in relief as she place a hand on her sweat slicked forehead.  
"Oh my gosh, is this what they called a wet dream?" Atid ask herself when realization hit, slightly uncomfortable, and feeling a bit disgusted with herself. Why Feilong though? 

It's only been a day since she left Hong Kong and now she's having some dirty fantasy with Feilong. Atid felt her cheeks heated up. "Arughh forget it, just go back to sleep." She was tired and tomorrow she would have to meet an old friend and do a "favor."

~~~~^_*~~~back in Hong Kong~~~

The triad lord smirk to himself, please at the reaction he have cause from her. He licked his way into her mouth, and invade his tongue in as she yelp. Her clothes have come undone and he have liked the sight of it. Her long legs were tightly wrapped around him and he let two hands cup her perfectly fit and toned butt. 

She glare at him, but then those fierily gold stain turn into something else. And she leant her head forward. The triad lord waited with dread anticipation at her next move. Excitement alarming in his lower self. 

But his eyes have chose that exact moment to open with one heavy pant. Making everything vanish with it. Feilong push himself up his bed, falling into a sitting position. 

He chuckle lowly to himself.   
Was he having a wet dream? About a brat? But he hated the fact that he woke up too soon. The triad lord have want to see her expression - have waited patiently to see what she would do next even if it was only a dream. 

Feilong looked down and frown. The man has a morning erection.

It have been a long while since he was last intimate with anyone. Anyone will do as long as his needs were met, and his body was warmed. 

\---------------

Asami walked into his kitchen and was greeted with the site of Akihito's back. The boy was in a giddy good mood as he prepare breakfast. Asami walked over, towel drying his dark raven hair as he settle in a chair.   
"Something good happen?" 

The boy turn around in lightning speed. "No...morn'in" 

Asami wanted to roll his eyes as he begin to pick up his chopsticks. What an unbelievable lie. Any one can just tell how hard Akihito is trying to hide his excitement. 

"At least not yet." The boy add slyly. Akihito walked over with a cup of black coffee and another for himself. "I have to do a photo shoot today, probably won't be back until night"  
He handed Asami his coffee, pitch black just as he wanted. 

Asami nodded. Choosing not to say anything as he knew the boy would continue. 

"I'm taking pictures for "JustRight". And guess who the model is?" The older man can basically see the excitement in his voice. He might as well just squeal. 

"A member of "Demons" Akihito finally spilled happily. 

Demon. Asami have heard Akihito speak of it a couple of times. Some dance group base in the U.S. that won some competition. 

\--------------- 

Atid walked out of the cab and headed toward the tall glass building. She was late. 15 minutes late. Sammy's gonna grill her ass. For sure. 

Akihito have arrived a bit early. He was looking forward to meeting this person. He was a big fan of "Demons." A really big fan. He had really wanted to go watch the championship rounds last year during the competition in Korea but was dejected when all the tickets were sold out. 

They have won the world of dance competition two straight years in a row, making them instantly the base pillars. He was really looking to meeting this person. But he doesn't know whom. Their mask were their signature. It was of a demon with horns and they were always not without it. It was a rarity for them to be unmasked while in cameras. 

A shock of excitement rush through him as the thought of capturing the person behind the mask on his viewfinder seep his mind. 

While in the middle of greeting the designer and her staff, a tall man with hair tied hair supporting dark sunglasses walked through the glass panels. He looked casual enough but his structure was of a great build with strides made of confidence. 

"You're late." His companion, Samantha screech in English beside him towards the oncoming guest. Realization hit him; this was the person whom he was going to capture in his lens. 

"My bad." The man return in a perfect English tongue. 

Before the long hair man could even walk another ten steps, the designer flew to his side and jump him in a tight hug. Samantha's arms were wrapped around Atid's neck. "Look at you. You're so handsome." She smack Atid on the shoulders then. "But dress like a girl please." Sam buried her head in the body and embrace it once more. 

Akihito stood on the sidelines and watch as they discussed in English. He might not be fluent in English but he could make out some of the conversation. 

Atid only smile at her. "I dress how I want." She gave Akihito who was standing awkwardly to the side a small smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

At the words, Sam return from her high and untangle herself. "Akihito Takaba" she gesture to Atid "Atid Baksai." 

"Nice to meet you." Akihito said in English reaching out a hand. 

"Um..yoroshiku onegai shimasu.[please take care of me]." Atid reply in broken japanese as she took the hand and gave it a firm shake. 

The photographer want to laugh at the attempt but the voice that accompany it was smooth like honey and there was just something about it. It reminded him of Asami's voice, calm yet there were always something greater behind that silk tongue. 

Samantha signal it was time for the shoot and drag Atid away to change. The photographer went to do a recheck of his equipment and did some adjustments.

Atid return a moment later. Change and another person all together. She was wearing a cropped tank that hug her body beautifully, only reaching her waist that. Revealing the swell of her chest. Shock resigns the photographer; it was a girl all along. 

The half tank displayed a tone slightly tan stomach with perfect swell of defined abs. A long sleeve black shirt with black and white floral prints going from the chest to the waist rested over the cropped shirt. Then a loosely black jogger that tightens on the legs hang on her hips. Her outfit could only be define as the dance attire but with her twist. 

The black hair was no longer tied, it was let loose and it flow around the body like a sea of darkness. The signature mask was already in place and without the glasses, a pair of gold eyes were in present. Those shimmering dark gold spheres only see to make it look more unearthly and divine. 

Akihito's mind race back to Asmai. The voice was similar but the eyes were the identical piercing gold that he sees very night. He decide to push the jumbling thoughts away and focus on the task at hand. 

The shoot proceed without any delay. The mask was push to the side of her head and the person behind surface. Akihito never request for any position but rather asked her to perform with some music. Atid did some windmills, stands, and other moves, matching her body to the beat of the song. 

There her true colors were shown. And he took pride in capturing Atid in her purest undefying form. The shoot end with a promising success. 

Akihito pack and made his way out the doors but was stop when he hear his name. The girl stride toward him, still in her photo shoot clothing. 

"Hey. I never have a chance to properly talk to you." She open the doors for him and follow him toward the dark skies. "I saw some of your work. And I gotta say, they. Are. Amazing."

"Ahahah thanks."

The chatter went on until Atid realized something; a car was following them. She quietly whispered the information to the photographer after a while. 

They made a run for it realizing that they are in no close range to any public places but rather empty alleys. 

As they made their escape, a car pull up ahead of them. The headlights blinding them both. Atid turn around only to have another pop out. Cars surround them. Three cars in total. 

"Fuck."

Bulky man exploded from the cars. Forming a ring around the two trapped bodies. 

Akihito was already punching numbers into his phone when the men plunge toward them. Atid grab one's arm and and elbow his face. 

Akihito's phone was smack by a hand and it hit the concrete floor with a cracking sound. Someone grabbed him, a gun pointed to his temples. He froze. 

"Stop." The man with the pistol spoke loudly in clear Cantonese. Making Atid halt in her assault to her assaulters. 

"Stop or I'll pull the tigger" his tongue turn to japanese. Although she doesn't know much japanese, Atid understand what he wanted. She slowly let go of the neck she was currently choking.

A foul chemical filled cloth was pressed against her nostril. Her breath was held, she restrain herself from taking another breath. Her hands were held hostages by men to prevent her from causing more injuries. But her restrainment was broken the moment a hard kick landed on her abdomen. Making her howl in pain and against her will inhale the deadly chemicals. Her vision went black as the drugs make their way through her organs and down her nervous systems. 

Akihito watch helplessly as the woman in front of him fall to the grounds, unconscious. He felt so pathetic watching. His torment soon ended when someone jab an elbow to his rib cage and stuff a cloth to his face. He fell as the world turn black. 

Everyone was too distracted to notice the booming anger filled voice coming from the cracked phone laying on the floor. 

"Akihito?! AKIHITO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!" 

Asami gotten a call from the boy only to answer to nothingness. Then he heard sounds indicating that the phone was possibly dropped. He already sent his men to the location of the phone. There were countless sounds of a fight but one that stood out was a man's voice in Cantonese. 

A loud yelp of pain was heard and he know someone was down. But then he heard his Akihito voice. In pain before another loud thud was heard. He knew it was the boy down this time. The man'a blood ran cold. Frozen in his veins. Asami was already in a car and on their way. Never disconnecting the call. 

But then he heard car engine roaring and pulling away. And he knew that he was too late. He angrily pull out his guns from within its hidden holster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think thus far? Is too slow? Too boring? I want to know your opinion. Thank you. Seeya soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the name because it seem more fitting. But don't worry it's still the same story. Hope you like it. :)

Her eyes fought to flutter open but her body want to remain in a coma. To erase the pounding headache that threaten her and the disgusting scent of strong chemicals from her system. As Atid will her eyes to open, a beefy hand hauled her up roughy by the arms. She could only groan in pain and in protest. Her body sore and the only thing she wants to do is sleep. 

The same could be said about the photographer next to her. They were both manhandle roughly out of a vehicle. Akihito try to dislatch himself from the thick hands that prison him but his body fail to generate even an ounce of strength. He was having a hard time standing as it is. 

Feet stumble as they were lead down a staircase that leave down under the hard concrete. Rough hands grab Atid and throw her over a beefy shoulder. Hitting her already bruise stomach to a stiff shoulder. She clamp her mouth shut to restrain her pain. Ahead of her, Akihito release a low groan of pain as he was thrown over another shoulder. Adding more injuries to his already injured body. 

The men that kidnapped them descent down the dirty, unkept stairs quickly. Darkness swallow them whole as they went farther down. Leaving the rest of the outside streetlights behind.

Lights flickers as flashlights were held up. Revealing a straight path. Atid slowly raise her head from the man's back, soaking in all that's in front of her eyes. They're were in a tunnel. A curved track beside them. 'A subway. An underground subway station.' That's where they are. 

Too distracted in her own thoughts, she didn't see the lights that begin to engulf them. And the door that open. Disgusting hands dug their nails into her sides and hauled her over and throw her to the hard concrete. Her exposed back slamming hard onto hard, cold grounds with a loud thud. She release a yelp of colorful pain and a string of English curses. Her curses were ignore as the kidnappers turn away. 

The door that they enter swiftly slam shut leaving nothing but disgusting, molding walls and two injured occupants inside. The man beside her was hurl in a ball, clutching his bruised stomach. 

Atid shake him slightly. Akihito slowly force his eyes open. Oxygen caught in his throat as two beautiful amber eyes peer down on him. 

"As..sami..?.."

The ember spheres soften and confusion glazed over them. The eyes were the same, the same shade of gold, the same piercingness but yet so very different. It wasn't Asmai.

"You okay?" English words cut through the silence. 

A name rose to his scramble mind;  
Atid Baksai. "Yeah..you?"

"Same here" the girl replied as she place a hand lightly over her stomach and another to rub her back. "Do you still have your phone?" Atid whisper so softly that Akihito barely hear her.

She turn her back to the door, covering his body from view. Lifting a single finger to her lips she said, "There's a camera over there." Then point a thumb behind her. And sure enough when he peek over her shoulders, he spot a small light. His photographer eyes recognizing the small lens invading their privacy immediately. 

Akihito shook his head in shame. His phone have been knock right out of his hand when he was in the process of calling Asami. How he wanted the bastard to magically appear right now. But that was only wishful thinking. 

The girl in front of him took a deep breathe, "any plans?

Shit, the chinese mafia wasn't this scary." 

'Chinese mafia? Feilong?' The photographer thought. "Feilong?.." A sense of betrayal crawl over him "is he behind this?"

Gold stains lock with hazel eyes. "No. I don't think so." In Atid mind, she was thinking that it better not be part of Feilong's scheme. Her guts were telling her it's not, and she decide to trust it. 

Relief flush the photographer's face. Then it change into horror as he thought about his phone. The call should have been connect through and he was pretty sure Asami have heard the kidnappers spoke in Cantonese. It would be a misunderstanding that could end in a bloodbath. Memories prior invaded his mind, bringing with them scenes of blood, of things he doesn't want to see or repeat. 

"I need to get to Asami somehow.  
A fight between him and Feilong could revoke."

Both head turn when they heard footsteps creeping closer. With a loud click, the door swing open. Revealing a short bulky man in mid 30s in an unimpressive black suit. 

The girl beside the photographer flew to man's sides. Clinging on to him for dear life. "Please. Pleeaassee. Let me go. I don't know this man. I don't know anything. Please just let me go!!!!" Atid plead in a croaking crack feminine voice. 

Akihito stood stunned. How could she? He have thought she was a friend and have told her all his  
intentions. He was betrayed. The photographer only feel disgust toward Atid Baksai now. A fear crept into his soul; what if it was a scheme to hurt Asami. 

Atid was about to gag at presence of the man. He was staring down at her breast, face twist in disgusting lust. She have to restrain herself from kneading him in the balls. Sounds of oncoming guest stop the man's eyes from undressing her anymore and he grab her by the shoulders and fling her back. 

The girl scored a landing next to the photographer. Face coming in close contact to the unforgiving flooring but never touching it. Smiling up at the photographer, her hand flash him something. Akihito eyes lit up. Atid was holding a phone in front of her, hiding it from the man behind them.  
His eyes smiled at her, guilt welled up in him for doubting her. 

But all thoughts were wiped away when more people pour into the small room. A younger man in late 20s stood in the middle of the crowd, face twist in triumph. 

"So this is Asami's whore."

Akihito's eyes narrow dangerously on him, all fear forgotten. It was replaced with burning rage. "I am no one's anything" he spat harshly. 

The man only smirk darkly. "Take him." He told the other man surrounding him. By the look of it, he was leader of the gorillas. Men rush to Akihito's side and drag him by his limbs, hauling him forward. Towards the door. 

"What about the girl?" Some one ask. 

"Do whatever you want." The gorilla leader answer carelessly without a glance. 

The man from before seem please with that answer. The door was shut behind the group with Akihito, leaving Atid alone with two men. The one that she stole the phone from and a new gorilla face. They both stare at her grimly. She only return the expression before she lunge forward. 

\------

Two bodies move violently atop of a bed. The larger frame mounting the smaller male. Feilong was lost in a daze. As the moans of the stranger below him slip past his ears, he found himself thinking; How would 'her' moan sound like?

As the face beneath him turn to glaze at him, a pair of familiar fire pits stare at him, challenging, cunning. The ember eyes seem to always ignite something in him. But the illusion vanish and the face become clear; it was not the face he desire, not the eyes he wanted to see. Not the voice he wanted to hear. 

Feilong carelessly toss the sweating body away from him and march toward the shower with purpose. The triad lord took a cold shower. It have been like this for a while. He would find himself wanting body intimacy but then thinking about 'her' while doing it. It would alway end in similar results. 

He walked out of the hotel freshly dress to perfection in a black cheongsam. Xiao to his right and his men following closely behind. The triad lord would find that 'girl' and she would pay. Dearly. For his unease. 

He would also make her answer his raising questions. How have she come to posses something belonging to Chayond Aromdee, the previous head of the Thai mafia? The gold ring was unmistakingly his. Feilong was sure. What was she to him? And her eyes are just too freakishly similar to Asami's. 

His head pound with swirling questions. Atid Baksai was trouble. Pure trouble to him. The traid lord's thoughts were cut short by a vibration follow by a ring in his pocket. He stare at the unknown number. Debating whether it was worth his time or not. 

"Feilong? Hello?" 

He froze. That voice. It was unmistakingly 'her'. The triad lord realize that it was the first time she said his name, he liked the sound of it. Feilong quickly regain his composure. "Baksai."   
Feilong heard a sign of relief. 

"Tell Asmai that Akihito's in an underground subway station.." Her tone was stern. Serious. It was rush, he noted. So the little tiger was hiding in japan all along and now have gotten into more trouble. 

After finally kneading her would be rapers' balls to her hearts content, she gave Feilong a call. Atid inform him of their location "and for you and Asami to not "fight", Takaba's words. Not mine." She also added with a hint of humor. 

"Listen to me. Don't end the call no matter what." Feilong turn serious, ordering Xiao to pass the message to Asami. And to prepare his jet. They were going to drop a surprise visit to japan. "Where are you right now?"

"They lock me in a room. Akihito was taken away." She ramble through the unconscious men's pockets, shirts, and pants. "Damn there's no key.... There's a gun...two guns.."she confirmed. 

"Take those guns." Feilong demand on the other side. He heard a heavy sigh. Follow by a "Roger that." The triad lord was impress by her light hearted even in this situation. But he could almost hear the fear.

He chuckle. "I'm coming." He drop the statement like a bomb. She stood glue to her spot. Heart pounding in her ears. Atid can't help but ask meekly, "why?"

"You still have to come get your necklace." He answer as if that's the most important thing in the world. 

Atid's head snap to the camera in the room, "I got an idea."

"What?"

She drop the phone to the ground and slowly back her way to the other side of the room. Taking a deep breathe and counting to three, she sprint forward. Feilong heard the light sounds of footsteps. Then she jump, reaching out her hand to grab the small camera in the corner. 

"Got it." The girl sang in victory, picking up the phone. "What is it?" Came the monotone with a tint of concern on the other end. "Got a camera." 

She rip the wires of the camera apart and tampered with it. Then stick  
different wires to the keyhole. The triad lord heard a low buzz, "what are you doing?"

"Opening the door with electricity" as if to confirmed that, he heard a click. The door was open. "Smart girl." He praise. 

"I'm not a pet"came the sassy reply. 

\------

"Asami sama, there's a call from Feilong." Kirishima reported from the passenger's seat. 

Right about now, he have a strong itch to just pull out a gun and shoot. Something. Anything. They have been searching for hours. Coming up short. And he's about to find out why there's a Chinese among Akihito's adductors. 

He connect the call. "Asami............"

"Kirishisma, search ALL the underground subs, abandon or not."

\-----

Akihito was tied up to chains. Hands were bound by steel above his head. The man from before was siting in front of him comfortably. Waiting. 

He slowly got up and circled the photographer. A long, thick, cruel, whip appearing in his palm. "Let's have some fun while we wait, shall we?"

The photographer paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I leave a lot of things unanswered. But I promised to reveal them as the story progress. Feedbacks would be great. Have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagzanga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. And some of it probably don't make much sense. But I hope you like.

Atid slowly made her way through the quiet dimly lit hallway, a gun in hand. Her hands tremble slightly but she roughly shook it, overriding her on coming fear. 'Now is not the time to be scared.' The girl took deep breaths to calm her growing nerves. 

The early dizziness from the sleeping drug have greatly wear off. And it have also numb her nerves a bit along with her pain. Raw marks have start to take shape on her flesh. But she would worry about that later. Finding Akihito and getting the hell out of here is first priority. 

She have send the IP address of the phone to Feilong. So hopefully he would be able to trace it. A calming feeling churn up her insides as his previous words replay clearly in her ears, "I'm coming." He have sound so confident, so sure. 

She pause in her steps as noises reaches her ears. Footsteps.   
"What is it?" The phone in her left hand whisper breaking the silence. "There's people up ahead."

"Turn around." Came the deadpan command. Atid stole a quick glance ahead of her. Only one guy and he didn't look big. It wouldn't be too hard to handle him. "Can't do that." Was the rebellious comment.   
-

Feilong walked out the open car doors and hastily made his way up the flight of stairs that would open up into the lounge of his private jet. He was irritated. Irritated with her hasty actions, he told her not to charge. But she seems to do everything against his words. 

The triad lord threw him self onto the long sofa. Xiao already sensing his next order, set to give him a strong drink. At least it would ease him a bit on the 3 hours flight up ahead.   
-

The man was pin underneath her, "Where did they take Akihito?" No answer. Punch. "Where is the photographer?" The foreigner under her sent her a death glare. Atid note that there were different nationalities in here. She saw japanese and chinese, and now there's a foreigner along with the leader. 

"baises salope! [fuck you bitch in french]" the man direct at her along with a spat of his spit. She gave him a good glare of her own before she shove the gun next to his temple. She didn't want to use it, didn't have plans to. But now she would have to act up. Bluffing is the only way out of this. 

"Parler avant que je vous tire[talk before I shoot you]" she answer the the foreigner in his own tongue with a small jab of the gun to his skull. The man seem to panic as she slowly aim the gun lower. It hangs dangerously close to his neither regions. 

"Je ne plaisante pas. Je tirerai [i'm not kidding. I'll shoot]" The gun was lower down to his crouch. "Tout droit. Tout droit. Seconde porte![straight. Straight. Second door.]" he plead. 

"Merci [thank you]" she drag him up harshly and push him into the closest door, locking him in. 

She grab the phone and stride ahead to her destination. Feilong have kept quiet, only listening to the sounds of the scenes. The triad lord was intent on listening to every last details.

In front of her stood the frame of the second door. She took a lungful of air. Readying herself. This was it. 

While she kept focus on her breathing, noises generate before her. Atid panic. Her head turn left and right. Looking for a spot to hide herself. Behind these doors could be more than just one or two men. And they all could be arm with dangerous guns. Atid grab the handle to the closest door; no people, just boxes. She step inside and leave just a string of light as she close the door behind her. 

The "Second" door opens and in reveal a man. The same man that had dragged Akihito away. She was sure the photographer was in there somewhere. More people came out behind him. She counted at least six. 

Atid close the door a little more, afraid of being caught, heart thundering in ears. She could not do anything with their numbers. And their large sizes are a proved disadvantage to her. She was also quite sure that there was at least a gun hidden in each suit jacket. 

Her fists clench immensely as she spot small drops of blood patch in the white dress shirt of the man. 'Oh my god, what have they done to him' The girl have to calm herself from aiming the gun at him.'its not worth it. Get Akihito first.' She constantly remind herself of why she's here. 

A million years seem to pass as Atid wait for the man to finally clear out of the way. After counting in her head to 7 minutes, she step out of the comfort of the darkness. Taking carful steps to the door, she slowly open it. Inside was a man siting in a chair and another tied with hand raise up in the air. Whip lashes were splatter on his shirt, cutting to expose his bare torso. Some were painted red. 

The man sitting look up from his phone. But he was too late. Atid was already in close attacking range and smash her fist against his face. The horrible crunch echo as he including the chair fall backwards. Atid, taking advantage of the ropes laying around hastily grab it and proceed to tying him. 

Akihito was carefully unbound by the heavy chains. His hands were cover in rope burns and it ache so much. His stomach was a bright red, ragged stripes mess. The girl strip off her over shirt and place it gently on his shoulders. Any contact with anything intensified the pain of the freshly cut wounds. The cold was also cutting into his bleeding raw flesh. 

"Did you find him?" Came a voice. With all the silence, she have forgotten all about Feilong. "Yea." She respond dryly. "Let me talk to him." She handed the phone to Akihito. 

"Takaba here." 

"Are you okay?" The traid lord ask. "Yea." Came the court reply. "Asami is on his way." The photographer felt relief flood over him at the mention of Asami. And he was on his way. But things could be so very dangerous here. And he didn't want to bother or endanger the man. 

As they made their way out the door, they heard shouting from the hall. "Shit" Atid grab Akihito's arm and haul it over her shoulder. She hastily walk faster and encourage the photographer to do the same. Their steps seem to slow as the shouting from behind grow. Akihito was not in a state to run but he roughly tug her as he ran with all his might. 

They were both heavily panting as they sprint through the halls and randomly turning at the corners. But soon they reach a room. With no other door than the one they enter. No windows were big nor low enough to escape. It was a dead end. 

"Here. Take this." The girl pocket out a gun and handed one to the photographer. Atid herself support a gun on her right palm while her left one carry the phone, never disconnecting her call. To reassure herself and for the comfort the presence of the person on the other end seem to give her. 

Three large man barge into the room, the rest have took different turns or were still behind. They raise their gun. And aim. The girl being the first to notice their intentions tackle Akihito down. They both fell roughly on the hard pavement with a horrible thud. The cell in her hands was dropped high from her hands to the flooring, causing it to split. Possibly destroying it. But both heads were safely missing the bullets. 

The photographer heard a loud groan of pain next to him. The girl that save him was clutching her shoulder hard. 

Atid let out a curse of surprise pain as she felt the bullet pierce right pass her. Ripping away with it a small piece of her flesh.   
\---

The triad lord on the other end of the line heard the bang of shots fired. His heart begin to clench tightly, making it undeniably uncomfortable. The shots were the last thing he heard before the line went dead. "Hello??!! Baksai??!! Akihito??? BAKSAI!!???" 

But no answer came. Damn. He through the phone across the plane. It slide across the floor, glass pieces splashing all around. There was still at least an hour left before they would land.   
\---

The pain was great but she was lucky the bullet didn't entirely went inside her. She have felt greater pain. Being stab in the back was worse and she have been okay then. And now Atid would be fine, she could made it out okay. But that didn't stop her nerves from feeling like its being fried and her eyes to sting. She push all the pain aside and grip the gun tightly. 

There was no time for aiming as the other two guns point at them start to ignite itself. She pull the trigger with all her might, biting her lips to ignore the pain it cause to her wounded shoulder. 

A man in front of them went down on his knees and fell forward as she sees the bullet cut through his pants then thigh. The other man charge forward when his bullets were out. The photographer pick himself up and take a stance. An arm lounge forward but Akihito grab it and threw his legs up. Landing on the man's stomach making him fall backward. 

Akihito take this chance to drag Atid and himself behind some boxes. To shelter them from any more raining bullets. The girl could taste the metallic blood on her tongue: her lips were cut and bleeding. And her shoulder was on fire. 

Noise rose abnormally in a split second. The sound of more people flooding into the building could be heard. There was shouting. Fights, and guns. Lots of guns. The smell of gun powder in the atmospheres was heavily intoxicating. The photographer pop out a head to find the cause of the sudden chaos. 

What he sees seems to flood his heart in pure bliss. There in the mist of it all, Asami stood in his perfect glory, dishevel hair and all. But still so breathtakingly handsome. Hard gold flames lock onto his orbs and he sees them soften. For him.

More people that was not part of Asami's crowd flow in and surround the man. Akihito drop his eyes, breaking contacts with gold spheres. But what he saw threaten to kill him. Deep red crimson seeps through the man's shoulder. He's been shot. And it was more than one bullet. His whole arm was covered in bloody red. 

Asami fired a bullet into a man, killing him on the spot. Akihito turn his attention to the door post, this time it was Kirishima and Suoh follow by Asami's underlings. He release a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. It's all over now.   
\----

The hard liquor that the triad lord down did nothing to calm his uneasiness. He have gotten a report that the situation was contained. That "she" have been taken to a hospital. But it did nothing to calm the raging storm inside. Why is such emotions triggering inside him?

Shot. She have been shot. For unknown reasons, Feilong didn't sit well with that fact. But he wasn't one to care for people especially a stranger at that. All he knows is that she has to be safe. She have to be.   
\---

Men in sleek black suits rush to and fro, aimlessly, crowding the space in front of the emergency room. The photographer was one of the disturbed people, he pace furiously back and forth. Heart fleeting hard against his rib age. Asami's men including Suoh and Kirishima was close by, face of stone but there was also worried written all over their eyes. Beside him, the girl clutching her injured shoulder try helplessly to calm him. She have protested to stay with them. 

All he could think about is the man inside that room. His stomach turn and he have the strong urge to vomit. Asami was in that room. Wounded with multi gun shots. And here he was with nothing that he can do. Akihito was angry with himself, he wants to do something, anything. But there's was nothing but to wait for the doctor's words. He prayed, prayed to anybody that would listen, to keep that man alive. 

An older man in a white coat step out of the glass panels in front. Akihito instantly stop his pacing and march straight to him. Following closely behind was Kirishima and Suoh. "Asami sama have lost too much blood. And I'm sorry but we don't have the right kind of blood for him. Is there any family or relatives?" The doctor reported. 

"What type!?" All three men crowding the doctor fight for an answer. "I'm afraid it's a O negative." All stomachs drop heavily, Akihito's being the heaviest. "Does he have any siblings?" Akihito turn his attention to Kirishima. He was only answer with a weak, "I don't believe so." 

The photographer paster on, "parents?" Already afraid of the answer. "They both pass away" was the stoic reply. O and negative at that, he ask god, why does Asami have to be a goddamn O negative. It was the rarest of bloods and a person with it could only receive the same blood type. Why?? Oh why??

"I'm an O negative." It felt like someone jut drop a bomb. All heads snap, desperately trying to find the source of the answer to their problem. "Well at least the last time I check, I was." Was the shy comment of the center of all the men's and nurses' attention. The young girl was sitting on a chair, adding pressure onto her blood stain bandaged shoulder. 

Kirishima and Suoh realize for the first time that they staring into gold flames eyes. Much like their boss who was very much in need of blood now. The doctors hurriedly drag her away to another room to do some blood samples. And possibly stitch her up.   
\--

The photographer look up as he hear footsteps approaching. He was met with a man with an arms length of black silky hair follow closely by his entourage. "Is Asami stable?" Feilong ask Akihito as he already receive the news that the man was wounded. "Yea," the photographer replied dryly. 

Asami was pronounced in a safe condition and Akihito was there to see him. But because the man was still resting, he decide to take a breather. To catch his breath, to catch himself. He was scared, so scared of losing the man. This is the first time he have ever fear someone's life so much, much more than his own. 

"Where is the girl?" The triad lord wanted to know. Akihito stood up, "D210," he says as he begin to slowly walk farther down the hall. "Give this to her" the photographer was handed a necklace with a gold ring attached. "I'll see Asami first." Feilong said before he enter the room Asami was stationed. 

Inside, Asami was already awake, surrounded by his subordinates. Gold orbs glance his direction. Gold was always associated with Asami but now every time he sees it, it only made his head fill with one person. And one person only. 

"I see you're getting a little hasty, Asami" Feilong commented. He was only met with a flamed glare which later turn into a sly smirk. "I could say the same to you. Coming all the way to japan."  
\---

Feilong have left, taking along the sedated girl with him back to Hong Kong. 

Asami was perched on the bed, a nurse was rebandaging him with Akihito to his side. He eyed the younger man who wouldn't meet his gaze, "Akihito. look at me." 

The photographer hesitantly look at the older man. "What is it?" Asami ask him. "Nothing....it's just..." The nurse have finish and made to leave. Akihito continue, trying to fight the lump in his throat, "I... I don't want to think about what would happen if Baksai wasn't here" He finally let it slip.   
"Baksai?"

"The girl who gave you blood." Akihito offer the simplest explanation.

Knock. Knock. 

As he stood up to answer the door, a sliver string detach itself from his pocket. Down fell a gold ring. Asami eye the ring, then surprise flood his eyes. "Let me see that ring." He demanded. Akihito quickly swipe it from the ground and hand it to him. "Ugh, I forgot about that.. But why you wanna see it?"

Asami examined the ring. There was no doubt about it, there was no mistaking the custom engraved markings on the it. "Where did you get this, Akihito." 

"Feilong gave it to me." He answer a bit unsure. "Why does Feilong have it?" Asami thought out loud. 

"I was suppose to give it to Baksai. But she was asleep and I forgot all about it" the younger man explain. That name again, Asami's head was in puzzles. A migraine already forming. 

The door creak open, and Kirishima peak out. "Sorry boss, but I think you want to hear this." 

"Speak" 

"I look at the girl's information and not only is she O negative but her DNA and yours match perfectly. In fact heritage genes."

"name?"

"Baksai Atid, Asami sama."

~~~

The raven hair man took graceful strides up the long halls to his destination. Two men was station in front of the double doors. They look his way, each giving a small respectful bow of their heads and proceed to step aside for the man. 

Inside was a dimly lit room bathe in comforting organs hues, a figure lying in a master bed could be spot. He made his way to the bed and poised himself on the seat beside it. 

The old man with the graying hair lying in the bed gave a small laugh as he glance beside him. "Well. I appreciate that you would come see this old man for one last time, boy." 

The old man was greeted with silence. "Would you be so kind to get me something?" Before the raven hair man could answer, the old man motion his head to the left. "In the third drawer please. Under all the piles of rubbish."

The young man applied easily, standing up and headed to the direction the old man pointed. Reaching the handle of the third drawer, he pull it open swiftly. A large strong hand reach inside and pull out the small brown envelop that lays on the outer most bottom of it. 

He slowly made his way back and seated himself, handing the envelop to its rightful owner. A once powerful hand that have been weaken with old age and illness raspy reach out to receive the offer envelop. The old man slowly, carefully took out the small piece of paper inside like a precious jewel. He continue to examine the paper fondly like it was a priceless artifact, a ghost of a smile gracing his wrinkled face. The only thing that the young man could see from his angle was the blank back of the paper. 

The graying man suddenly spoke cutting throwing the continuous silence, never breaking eye contact with the slip of paper. "I was planning to take this to my grave. But now that you are here. I'll tell you something good." The old man finally look up and lock eyes with the young man. A sly smile slip past his lips. 

He handed the piece of paper to the younger man. The raven hair man took it with without hesitation, a bit curious at what the old man is planing. 

Never in his life did he expect it. Never was he prepared for it. If someone have told him, he would have laughed at their foolishness and make them perish. 

But staring back at him was two bright gold globes. With matching dark pitch black hair that slightly reach past the ears. The photograph was of a small innocent child holding a ice cream cone. Dress in loose old clothing smiling, caught off guard by the lens. The only thing signaling that something was amiss and that have bothered him was that the face peering at him was his own. 

A miniature version, a childlike figure of himself was captured on the small slip of paper and forever frozen there challenging him with matching gold stains orbs. The eyes, the hair, the structure, and even the nose and the ears were a child's version of him. If he had any childhood picture of himself, he would look exactly like this. 

At first he thought the old man must have been playing a horrible joke but he knows better; this was the real deal. The unmistakable truth. Unknown to him, his eyes were blown wide in pure surprise and the old man was enjoying himself looking at the younger male's raw expression. He gave a hearty echoing laugh breaking the young man'a train of thoughts.

He look at the older man. "Is this my...(child)...?" He was an only child. He knew that for a fact. So is this the result of his earlier, reckless days?

The man laying on the bed nodded, answering his question, hearing his unsaid word.

"I gave the child my ring." The older male slowly lower himself into the giant bedding. The younger man's head snap, of course the old man wouldn't tell him who the child was, he would have to find it himself. He look at the older man's hand and truth to his words, his signature ring station on his index finger was missing. 

"Keep the picture. Consider it my last gift to you my boy. You have grown well." "Now would you get my son. I have things to say before I'm buried." He added jokely. 

The young man pocket the photograph and extend his hands to shake the other one more time. When he reaches the door, the old man whisper softly, "Goodbye Asami Ryuichi." 

He glance back. "Goodbye Chayond Aromdee (Cha-yond, are-rom-dee)."  
It really was goodbye, this was the last time Asami was going to see the head of the Thai mafia. 

That was six years ago on the day the head Thai have pass away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah I feel like I just drop a bomb. Did anyone see that coming? I wanna know so comment. And sorry if I made any mistakes. I don't know anything about blood other than that if you're O negative, you can only receive O negative. Thank you and have a great day everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hong Kong they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy for a short while. Got quarter finals coming up so yea. Good luck to anybody who got it too.

Feilong observe the back of the figure on the bed quietly. Studying all it's movements like a valuable specimen. The figure stir slightly against the plush bedding, causing the thin pale sheet over the tone body to fall downward. Revealing a smooth sun kiss back and shoulder blades cover in angry red marks. 

She continues to turn in her sleep and the sheet falls lower down to display the small of her back which was not cover by her crop tank. And something metallic along her spine. The triad lord crouch closer to get a better look. 

In the middle of where two shoulder blades meet, abstract designs form around into a sun in metallic gold ink. A bit bigger than a golf ball in size. It has more golden designs raining down it, traveling along with her spine down her back and disappearing inside her white dusty tank. 

The tattoo glinting, shimmering, and complimenting against her slightly sun tan flesh. If it was meant to seduce. Then it's done it's purpose throughly and perfectly. 

Feilong unconsciously, without thoughts, press his long slender fingers against it. Wanting to know the feel of it. He gently, feather tickling his warm fingers down her cool spine, avoiding the bruises. 

The triad lord pauses when he felt something odd against his senses. On a closer examination he found out that underneath the ink was an old scarring that travels with the spine. The wound have heal and the only indication was the slightly rise flesh. The man felt himself boiling with hatred. Hatred for whom? For the causer of this scar?

Feilong begin to trace it with his index finger. The body beneath him gave a little shiver and arch just the slightest. His eyes almost missing the gesture. 

The triad lord's lips curve, liking how impossibly responsive her body is, especially her back and neck, he note to himself. He found he liked her company. Want her company. What he found most interesting, surprising himself also, was that he wanted his little dream of her to continue. Only not in dreams.  
\--

Her eyes snap open when a door creak and in came a suited Chinese man accompanying a small tray. He set the tray down on the coffee table next to the bed she was laying. There was a loud engine sound all around that could only be the engine of a plane and the space look like something inside a private jet that magazines showcase. 

A robotic voice in Cantonese escape the man's mouth. "The tea will help soothe the drowsiness. Boh si will be here shortly." 

The suited man turns to retreat but was halt by her question. "Wait.. Is this.. Am I on a plane?" She ask, trying to get the words past her desert dry throat. The man did a 360 to face her, "yes." 

"and who is your boss?" She ask, genuinely curious now. 

"Feilong gong" the Chinese reply swiftly. She instantly relax a bit. He gave a small bow then left. 

The girl took a sip of the tea, deciding to sample it. The cup was immediately place back onto the coffee table. She quickly unwrap a Carmel drop that was also on the platter and pop it in her mouth. To erase the nasty herbal taste. This is why she doesn't like tea. 

Scanning the room, she spot a phone attach to the wall nearby. A weak left hand gently grasp it from its pit because her right arm was tightly bandaged and hurts even with the slightest motion. She begin dialing Samantha's number. Because of all the previous craziness, Atid's brain completely forgotten about her, she must be in a breakdown by now. 

"Hello?"came a feminine voice lace thickly with tired sleep. Atid couldn't blame her, the digital clock on the wall reads 3 am. And that'll be 4 in japan. 

A ghost of a smile past her lips. "Good morning sam" she said softly over the phone, waiting for the words to sink in. Once it did, Samantha jolt awake, the line exploded with questions. 

Atid told her that she ran into a "little"trouble excluding everything from getting kidnap and shot. That was believable enough. She also told her that she was on her way back to Hong Kong that's why she couldn't call. Plus the fact that from her phone to everything else was still back in the japan.  
-  
The door creak open and Feilong quietly walk in. The girl's back was turn to him and she was humming softly. Phone in her left hand press to her ear. Her voice even sounds feminine, not like her usual neutral tone. 

"I've been staring at the hotel ceiling.  
Drinking everything I've found this evening.  
Tryin' to hold on to this sweetest feeling.  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this. I'll never lettt chuu goo...." She ended softly. ("Hotel ceiling", Rixton) 

He leaned onto the door frame as he watches the scene before him unfolds. She was singing to the person on the other end. Somehow he didn't like that for some reason or another. Her voice wasn't even the best he heard but it was soft, clear, and vivid.  
\--

"What are you eating?" he smirk as he settle on the bed beside her. The girl return the playful smirk, the mole underneath her eyes crinkling and ask in a joking manner, "want some?" She stuck out her tongue to display a candy on it. 

His lips curve upwards with slyness. Bad joke. An even worse move on her part. In one third of a second, he inch closer, dip his head down and engulf that smartass tongue in his mouth. His own move to dance with her tongue, tangling together, in a gentle motion. 

The sweetness of Carmel constantly struck him as he begin swapping salvia with her. Tasting, licking, and sucking her heated tongue. His senses exploded in pure pleasure. He felt a moan escape her lips, encouraging him to continue. 

Flabbergasted, Atid's eyes were blown wide. And all signals connecting her brain to the rest of her body took a pause. She was frozen, too engulf in the movements of his lips and tongue on hers to register anything. She felt him swirling around hers gently. A sound she never made before slip from her mouth. Then those lips of his begin to lightly suck on her tongue, making countless different shivers ran across her body. In a split second it was gone. 

Feilong became lost in her, feeling something ignite inside him. She was a drug. He was hooked. Only pulling his mouth away when he felt a dangerous reaction conjure in him. Which took quite a bit of control on his part to keep at a minimum. He took along with him: the candy that was now small due to his continuous sucking. 

The triad lord smirk in complete triumph as he pull back and observe her features. Her face was painted in a hint of pink and her breaths came out short and raspy. She looked up and glare those smoldering flames at him. Which was crazy seductive. Bad because that only causes the strain under his cheongsam to tighten.

"Want it back?" He mock her, sticking out his tongue in the process and revealing a small Carmel on his tongue. 

Falling back into reality, the girl quickly wipe her red lips with her left hand. She try to push the man with her other hand but have forgotten that it was wounded. Atid's face grimace in pain when the wound begin to stretch by her sudden harsh movement. 

The triad lord sensing her change in demeanor, place a hand on her right arm, rubbing patterns onto it. He gently close in on her personal space and station his other hand on her back, pulling her into him.

"Rest. We won't land until at least another hour," Feilong told her as he rest the girl's head on his powerful chest, embracing the smaller body. He pull the thin sheets to cover her expose back. The man lightly run his hand up and down in soothing motion. Which work because he could almost heard her purr. 

Stunned in surprise, Atid just let Feilong pampered her until her lids droop with tiredness and comforting darkness overtook her.  
\--

An hour pass quickly when she was sleeping. Guess the tea didn't clean the drugs from her system as Feilong notice she didn't even drink it. The triad lord gently wrap the sedated girl in sheets and carried her out the plane to the awaiting car. He set the bundle down beside him in the back seat and wrap an arm around to stable her.

Xiao move to open his door when they arrive. He slowly haul the smaller body into his arms and made way to his house. 

Feilong was greeted by respectful bows from his subordinates welcoming him back. Curious glances were direct at the bundle of sheets in his arms. But he simply ignore them and pronounce that he was not to be disrupted. The triad lord carefully climb up the curving stairs to his chamber, bundle still in hand. Sleeping, dead to the world. 

He lay the sleep driven frame on his bed and proceed to take a short shower. Feilong slide easily into the other side of the bed and let his eyes droop.  
\--

The gun was raised. Point at her. Fired. Breath caught in throat, she wait for the impact. But it never came. Only wisp to the person next to her. The photographer flew down with a thud. She without waste bend down. The girl froze as her hands were met with freezing flesh. Akihito looked paler than a ghost with lips of blue. His wide chocolate eyes haunting her. 

"la chienne [die bitch-french]" the girl whisk around in time to see the gun directed at her. Only now the hand holding the gun was painted and polished: it belong to a woman. 

Eva smile at her sweetly like a mother would to its child. But she knew better, that was never the case with the old witch. Still smiling, she pull the trigger as she shout in a horrible screeching, face twist in disgust, "it was all your fault. You should've never been born." 

The bullet pierce her shoulder, a waterfall of crimson run down her arms. She scream in a soundless voice when the familiar intense pain of her spine being carved and open like someone drove a knife down it overtook her. 

She look back up at her perpetrator. "Your. Fault." Eva said slowly, still in that sickening honey coated tone of hers. Then she raised the gun to her own temples. 

"Eva stop!!!!!" The woman smiled sickenly at her one last time as to say 'this is also your fault.' Then the trigger was pull, releasing the bullet into her skull. "Nooooo!!" The girl scream as blood splatter on her face and the woman in front went down. 

Feilong jolt awake as he hear the scream, hands already reaching for his gun. But he halt when he notice the girl beside him. She was in a trance of nightmares. The triad lord have heard the name she called out, this was the second time he heard it. He gently shook her awake. 

Horrified eyes flew open making his heart ache with unknown concern. Atid hastily sat up and rub her face. She kick the sheets off her body and walked across the room clutching her right shoulder. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm using your shower." She croaked blankly. Feilong move to follow her into the bath. The triad lord twist the knob, letting water rain down into the giant tub. 

Atid absorb the room with wide eyes, it was a huge space with two marvel sinks, a giant shower wall, and an even bigger bathtub. A ceiling to floor mirror accompanied half of one wall. All the materials use in the making were top notch. All in all, it was something that people who had more money than they know what to do it would have. 

She couldn't help herself but stare at the owner of it all. It didn't help that he was half naked. His silk hair was swept to one side, exposing his ground muscle back to her. The muscles contracting with his every movements. 

Atid stop her ogling when she caught Feilong smirking. Only this man could make her felt embarrassment. The girl turn her attention to her dirty shirt, trying to tug it over her head. Not easy considering the fact that she couldn't use her right hand to help. 

"Let me" Feilong said as he place a hand on her naked waist. She flinch in surprise at the sudden contact. Atid gasp softly as his finger slipped under her shirt, trailing up her sides to pull the shirt over her head. With raise hands, the shirt was easily taken off of her. Only leaving a black bra. 

That's when she notice it, the strings bracelet was gone. "Where's the bracelet?" Feilong finally look at his wrist and a little frown graced his handsome face. "I must have drop it. I'll compensate for it," he quickly add. 

"You better. Wait. Where's my necklace." Then he went into the process of explaining he have given it to Akihito to give it to her. And she told him she was sedated so she didn't see him while conscious.  
-

Her breathe suddenly hitch when she felt two flamed hands settle themselves on the curve of her hips, setting it in a delicious fire. She have to bite her lips and clench her eyes shut as he torturously peel her sweats down in a slow motion. 

The pants were pull down, revealing the waistband of a dark navy boy short. His lips twitching upward as he felt her body tremble lightly. Pitch black eyes gleam mischievously as he purposely brush his fingertips down her bottoms. The girl's body gave a delightful jerk.

One large hand gather her long black mane and swept it over a shoulder while nimble fingers unbound the clips on her bra. Despite being in such a drowsy state, Atid was distinctly becoming aware of her nipples hardening inside the thin fabric. Not out of coldness. 

She was thankful for the fact that it was her back facing him. The girl was suddenly very aware of his presence and of the dangerous heat that he emits, lingering around her. She quickly blurt out, afraid of the reaction he is generating from her, "thanks, I got it from here." He simply chuckle and retreated out the bathroom.  
\---

Feilong walk in only to halt in his tracks. Even in the dimly lit room, he spot her. In nothing but one of his shirt. Her undergarments showing through only in darker blur patches. The oversized dress shirt barely concealing her most intimate parts as it only fall a couple inches  
or so lower than her butt. Leaving the mind to some wild imagination. 

He subdue the groan that left his throat at the urgent craving of her. She didn't need lingerie. His own body already threaten to take her there and now. Only with sheer will, was he still rooted to the ground. 

The lines of his mouth unknowably twist upward. The triad lord slowly hid the clothes in his hand behind his back. Deciding the clothing she has on now was more to his liking. 

She turn around abruptly when she notice him. "Uh... Hope you don't mind." She said sheepishly. The man slyly hid the clothes in his hold into one of the drawers without her awareness, "not at all."

"Rest" he command of her. But the girl shook her head, "can't. Besides it's already morning" she tried to reason. But Feilong wouldn't take it. He gently snake his hand down her left elbow, softly yanking her smaller frame down into the master bed. "I won't do anything," He promised. She resisted tiredly as he begins to pull her in. 

Atid retreat to the outermost side of opposite of the man. But she couldn't turn her back to him because she couldn't sleep on her stitch arm. The triad lord scoot closer, "who's Eva?" He ask out of the blue, curious. 

"My egg donor." The girl answered easily, looking him in the eyes with a blank expression. Feliong was a little taken back by her sudden bluntness. Last time he check, she didn't have any parents, only an grandfather who pass away. He tug her closer to him so that her body was facing his. "Was she the one who give you this?" He place a hand on her back, tracing the scarred spine. 

"What is this, 21 questions?" Atid slip a little laugh. "But yea, she was the one" she answered, hiding nothing. She could still hear Eva's horrible screeching, her words still echoing in her ears telling her how she was the worst mistake. 

"You know, sometimes I think that crazy lady was talking to god when she ask why I was born." A small smile splatter on her face, balancing out the emotions of her words. Atid look upwards to meet his expressionless eyes, "any more questions?"

Feilong gently place his hand on the stitches underneath the shirt. Atid tremble in disgust and fear at the sudden memories it brought along with her latest nightmare of her so called mother. 

The triad lord eyed her hands, seeing how it begin to shook. Feilong took her shaking hands in his, engulfing the smaller one in complete warmth. "Were you scared?" He whispered softly. Despite her indifference demeanor and her strong upfront, he knew she was afraid. She was only human, only a child in a cruel world. 

"Hell yea." She answered honestly. "The most dangerous thing I pointed at someone is a paintball ball. But last night I just shot someone and got shot." She begin to rant, cursing her stitches, "and you know what? Stitches hurts like a fบcking b*tch. And I hate bitches." She added. Now that was more like the Atid he know. 

Before she could continue her cussing rampage, his hand slipped down to her elbow and yank her gently right into his embrace. The girl gasped as he pressed her face to the crook of his neck, filling her sense with him. And only him.  
His scent was dark and masculine, it was addicting. 

The gesture made her question herself: is she letting some man involve in the mafia sleeping next to her? Was he really that bad? He did come to her aid and brought her back. He even, dare she say it, try to comfort her? "Don't judge a book by its cover" was the quote that came to mind. 

Feilong himself breathe in her intoxicating delicious unique scent, savoring it and storing to memory. "Sing for me." Came the silky baritone above her head. She laughed, glad to change the topic. 

"ฉันเองก็อายและเธอก็อาย, พูดจากันน้อยไม่มีพิเศษ, ไม่มีวี่แววไม่มีท่าที, ไม่มีดอกไม้ไม่มาของขวัญ. ไม่ถึงกับหวาน ไม่เห็นสวีท, แค่หันมาเจอกันบ่อย, มองหน้ากันนิดมียิ้มกันหน่อยทุกวัน [i'm shy, you're shy. We only talk a little and nothing special. There's no indication, no reactions. There's no flowers, no presents. There's no sweetness to be found. We just turn and meet each other. Look at me just a little and give me a smile every day.]" 

She sang in a low soft voice. All in Thai, Feilong only catching a few words. Today he wasn't his usual self. Never have he act so gently towards someone, never have he attempt to. And not to mention he almost lost control of himself a couple of times. The girl before him seem to always trigger the human in him. Reminding him that they are both not so different after all. 

Her voice slow, a yawn escaping her lips and he tighten his grip on her, tighten his embrace. Her body seem to fit perfectly onto his, like a puzzle piece. Her mumble came to a stop and her breaths evens out: she was asleep. 

It should've felt like an intrusion on his part, uncomfortable even. But it wasn't and he have even enjoy it. He told himself he would move to another room when she fell asleep but now he just want to continue feeling the warmth of her body again his.

It was ironic really, because her body was always cooler than his but her warmth was something his partners that he slept with cannot give. This was the first time he let someone share his bed solely to sleep. Feilong came to a conclusion, a resolution to his problem: she would stay with him. He will make sure of it. 

And maybe, just maybe she would learn to love the complex man. And him towards her. The couple both end in a comfortably, deep, uninterrupted sleep while the sun rises overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at shallow lemons or whatever you wanna called it. And fluff. I'm sorry if Feilong is a bit out of character. Please review. And thanks. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not experience in relationships. Don't know anything about it. But hope you enjoy. :)

The girl struggled to pull herself from the cushioning comfort of the master bed. She scan the room, Feilong was already long gone. Atid slowly walked to the bedroom. 

When she came out, she make way to the giant dresser with the mirror, eying her reflection. Her long black hair was a tangled, wild, pig's mess. And she was covered in dark patches that stings when pressure is applied. 

Atid picked up a brush on the table and try to straighten it. But could only hiss in pain when her brain forgotten that her right hand have been stitched up. She sat down on the high end wooden chair and try to untangle her bird's nest with her other hand. 

Couple minutes later, Feilong peer into the room. Atid's eyes consciously stalk his movements as he gracefully descend towards her. The man stop just behind her, running his fingers down the straight hair. 

"Interesting right?" The girl ask, smirking in a compose manner, eyes lock onto his reflection. 

"Very" he replied, going along. Feilong lift his coal colored eyes to meet the girl's. "I am very curious about you," came the monotone. All traces of the gentleness from earlier that morning was wiped clean. In its place was the image his position portray: a man on the other side of life. Dangerous and deadly. 

Feilong continue with the act of playing with the girl's dark mane. "Should we start with, what did you implant in my network last time you were here?" No answer. The girl stares blankly at his reflection, chin slightly up tip.

The man dropped his hand from the hair, "or how did you get to japan without any notices?" The girl patiently waited, bidding her time. A rebellious part of her was curious as to what Feilong would do next. Would he reach a boiling point and look like a boiling pot? 

Long, elegant fingers brush her hair away, fingertips tickling the side of Atid's neck. Causing her to freeze. "You don't seem to understand your situation so I'll tell you this once. Don't test my patience." The triad lord bend forward, lips and teeth dangerously close to her ears. 

"There are a lot of things I can do to make you talk." He whisper sultrily as he twirl one of her locks. Generating chills to crawl over the smaller frame. A chemical reaction that only his presence can conjure. A reaction that before meeting him, she would've never felt before. 

Atid let out a little puff of air, sneering "ooohh, I'm scared." Her words the exact opposite of her body language. Her lips turn upwards and she laugh through teeth, displaying full dimples, "man, if you wanna ask me something, just ask. No need to threaten me with all this mafia crap."

Feilong sent her a dangerous death glare that would have sent men to start digging their own grave. But that only seem to amuse the girl further. "Okay we'll start with the first one: I left a tracking bug in your system. Nothing dangerous. Don't worry, I'll take it out later. And for how l left: that's a secret" she said putting an index finger to her lips. 

Before Feilong could continue, she cut in, sincerity in her orbs, "but I'll tell you something good for all your hospitality. I found rats...With an s," she said, hissing out the s to emphasis her point. 

The triad lord's demeanor harden immensely even more in one third of a second, he knew exactly what she meant: traitors. There seem to be an increasing numbers of them lately. 

Long, strong fingers gripped Atid's chin in a death grip and turn her face to meet his stone one. "And why should I believe you, who hacked into my house just weeks ago?" Came the equally cold silky voice. His hot breath fan her face. Filling her nostril with his scent. Bitterly sweet with a hint of masculine. 

The girl must have been out of her mind because somehow that have sent her into an excited state. She knows how dangerous he is, knows that she should be scared right about now. But it just didn't seem to register in her brain. Sparks ignite and heat spread in the regions that he gripped. 

Atid met the man's dark eyes in a defiant battle. Never wielding. "Hey that's your choice to make" she shrug, never defending her self. "But I have a suggestion: you should take care of the leaks in your system. A lot of information have been flowing out." She added. 

"Oh, and why don't you show me these 'leaks'?" Feilong ask, and Atid could tell that at this point he was just playing with her. The man have already believe her. So what else did he need from her?

The triad lord roughly grabbed her uninjured arm and was about to drag her out of the room when his eyes caught sight of her underdressing. Walking to the drawer, the man quickly withdraw the clothes that he had hidden early that morning and pull out one of his more causally shirt and pass it to her. 

That's when something inside her head click. "You....." Arid harshly accused at him, "You could have given me those last night" she state as she remember ravaging through his clothes to find something to wear. And when he came in, he had dump something into the dresser nearby, without telling that it was clothes for her. 

"As much as I like the view, this house is filled with men." Feilong tease, causally changing topic. That reward him a hard glare from the girl. "Well the view don't like you," She claim, more on instinct than brain power before marching off to change. 

There were fresh underwear along with a dark pants. It wasn't her choice of undergarments but it didn't matter. She quickly but carefully pull the smooth (Feilong's) cotton v neck over her and made an exit. 

Feilong tug on her frame before proceeding with his earlier intentions, dragging her out the room. "Ooww, What the hel-" He fell on deaf ears as they flew down the stairs. 

Curious eyes greeted them when they enter the control room. The numerous men all stood up straight and give Feilong one formal bow. He usher Atid forward, "show me" he commanded in supreme authority. The man all clear out of the room with a signal from their boss. 

"Okay okay, sheesh," the girl raise her hands in mock surrender as she settle in one of the cushion chairs. Black pupils watch as Atid begin to crack down his network, down to the bone. This girl was smart, whom would have thought to implant the tracker into the core of the security itself. 

Atid point to the digits on the screen. Her middle finger move a couple spaces, "their bugs..But since mine was in the way, it blocked off most of their activities."

"Smart girl" Came the teasing voice. Atid jerk, spinning the chair around to meet him. Catching him with a odd quirk of a smile hanging on his lips. The triad lord leisurely take a step forward, closing the gap between them. Then it made sense, he was just testing her. 

He placed a palm on the armrest. Another moving to twirl her hair. His body cage her in between him and the chair. The man bend low, long black hair fell as he dip his head forward. Atid freezes, her body glue to the chair and refuse to cooperate. 

"Stay here." Feilong whisper deeply, softly, into her ear, "stay with me." His tongue was millimeters away from her ear. She could almost felt the moisture from it. Drums erupt from inside her chest, increasing uncontrollably with every beat. Her breaths start to come out raspy and heavily without her consent nor knowledge. She froze as her body reacted in ways she didn't know. 

All five senses only processing the man in front of her. His bitterly sweet dark scent. The way he move so gracefully, full of dangerous promises. The way those sooted eyes seem to blaze. The tinges that her body grasp greedily when his fingertips would brush against her nape. 

His voice seem to grow deeper, "I want you" he stated dangerously. A bolt of lightning struck the girl as a wet tongue skim the shell of her ear, barely touching it with featherlight strokes. His tone was sultry, seductive, silky but thick and sticky like dripping hot honey running all over her. 

Her body begin to shut down, refusing to move even an inch. Feilong was greatly pleased. A darker side of him was a bit pleased that she was not used to these kind of "situation." Atid's golden eyes were clouded with confusion. She didn't know how to handle such a situation. Hells, how would she know how to handle something she didn't even experience or know beforehand. 

The girl felt the cold bit her exposed stomach as claws begin to skin her. Lifting the shirt in its path and trailing her up sides, hovering dangerously close to the curve of her bust. The triad lord hold back his groan of pleasure as he felt waves of trembles of the smooth flesh beneath him. 

A angry growl coming from her stomach cut through the thick atmosphere, bringing them from their high. Saving her as the dragon lord start to bare fangs, his teeth lightly grazing her sensitive redden ear in tease. Atid gave one healthy push forward, sending the man back a step. Her fight and flight response were intact. Flight won over without her brain ever regaining its function and she made a hasty dash for the door. 

Curious glazes met gold eyes as she dashed through the doors. Her foot was raise, preparing to take another step. But a powerful arm curl itself around her waist and another equally strong hand command her shoulder. 

Atid try to shrugged off the preying hands. The men in the audience waited patiently for their boss's next majestic words. The girl become more uncomfortable by the second. She even try to elbow him but he was expecting that. "Behave or I'll continue our little session" the hard tone behind her ears whisper in threat. That seem to stop her protests. 

The triad lord took a step back and  
gave one man a order to tell the cook to prepare food. "Are you hungry?" Well, she have to be, she haven't eaten in almost 24 hours. Feilong usher her to keep walking. 

Atid shrug off his hold and follow consciously behind him, "thought you never ask. last time I ate was years ago." The girl decide to just focus on filling her stomach, it was like 2012 was happening inside. She was almost thankful to leave the awkward stares of his underlings. 

Golden eyes lift up just in time to catch a pair of emotionless coals. But if you look closely, hidden behind those coals were precious diamonds. Amusement. Triumph. Satisfactory. She also caught hints of praise.

And deep underneath it all was something strange. Something warm and hot and burning with raging life that cannot be completely hidden behind the mask of his position. What was even stranger was that she found she liked this. Liked how a piece of his suffocating, stiff mask fell off, displaying something real and raw. 

She begin to replay his words. "Stay with me." A part of her (one that she didn't like right now) wanted to just say, "why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. （＾ν＾）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I am sincerely sorry. Thanks for being patient.

It's been three days since Feilong have kept her in his house. And she came to realize something: this is not his actual 'home.' Just how many houses does this guy have? The little boy, Tao also does not lived here, much to her disappoint. 

She have tried to escape but was too broke. All of her belongings were either burnt down with her excuse of an apartment or still in japan being shipped here. All the hotel she checked were suspiciously booked full. Not to mention the fact that Feilong just have to show up at that dejected moment with a shit eating grin dancing in uttermost triumph. The man was enjoying having his way with her. 

~~~

The girl sat crossed legged, prop lazily on the love seat opposite from the triad lord. Atid was decked comfortably in man's clothing from head to toe, looking very much like one. A bowl of ice cream and a macbook was supported in her lap. 

Feilong eye the transgender girl as she pour all her attention on the screens before her. She have been dress like this throughout her stay. His men have also thought she was a boy rather than a girl. The only ones who know the truth were him, Xiao, and Tao. And he intended to keep it that way. 

Atid had propose a 'deal' with him. It was her way of ridding the unvoiced debt to him. In her explanations, she would locate the french men for him, the ones who kidnaped Tao and burnt down her apartment. In return for free lodging in his house. Because 1, he refuse to let her run away again. And 2, she was homeless, penniless, and jobless at the moment. 

The man was suppose to concentrate on his own reports that needs tending but he couldn't help being captivated by the sight before him.

"Don't do that," he suddenly warn. 

Breaking her from her trance and looking up. "Don't do wah?... " She lock gazes with him. 

Eyes twinkling rebelliously.  
"You mean this?"

Atid stick out her tongue, running the spoon down the length of it, eyes closing and slip a loud feign moan in exaggeration. "Mhmmm p," popping the p. 

As he continue watching her taunts, his wicked mind turn her innocent licks of the spoon and her teasing moans of delight into something sinfully wicked. Striking a chord from deep inside him in pleasurable delight. 

He felt his body give an appreciatived rumble. Feilong gracefully pounce forward toward the couch like a serpent. A dragon. Undetected by his prey. 

He cup her chin, pressing his thumb on the bottom lip of the clueless, unguarded girl. Causing her to open her eyes and tense. 

"Shouldn't have done that." He almost growled, adding pressure to her bottom lip as he rub it. 

Atid's eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. "Wellll.... I just did." Nodding her head in emphasis. 

In one swift motion, he grab her wrist, pressing her back onto the board of the couch. Feilong felt something inside him snap every time she opens that sassy tongue of hers. 

Strong arms cup the back of her messy head, bringing heated lips only centimeters apart. Mixing their intoxicating breaths into something poisonous, addictedly sweet. The triad lord waited. Waited to see if she would push him away. He could feel her body temperature rapidly increasing. See the quick rise and fall of her chest. 

She wasn't one to let people push her but the body disagree. The girl was disgusted with herself at the fact that a part of her was greedily expecting the feel of the man's plumb lips on hers. But it never came. Was she disappointed? It couldn't be. 

Despite his beautiful features that could equally bewitch men, this was in no doubt a man. This strength could only belong to one. She could smell his unique scent. Inhale his breaths and he hers. This physical, this scent could only be him. Dark and bitterly sweet in tinge masculine. Commanding all her attention. Her senses whistle in appreciation against her better judgements. 

Just when she was able to make up her mind to really punch the living daylights out of him. He crush their lips together sensually, injecting virus into her, clouding her brain again. 

Atid threw a reckless punch in automatic reflex. He have sense the twitching muscles and was well prepared. The triad lord easily ball the strong, hard fist in his larger palm. Mindlessly continuing his quest. She felt weak when that wicked tongue stroke upwards, trying to honey coax her lips to open. No way in hell. 

She press her mouth close in tight security, eyes challenging rebelliously as to say, "hah, in your face." Atid snake a hand behind his head to grab a fistful of his long tresses. She intended to pull his head downward, away from her. But almost purr instead when his wicked fingers message her scalp in perfect rhythm. 'If one can't beat him, join him.' She returns his actions, massaging his scalp in provoke. 

Atid's high security begins to fail her. Feilong push his skilled tongue in at the weakening in defense, deepening their wet dance. His hands itch to touch her. To feel the feverish smooth skin. To taste the hot flesh on his mouth. 

The triad lord glaze at his victim, she was dazed, like she was plunge into an unknown world. Then realization hit him: this could possibly be an unknown world to her. She could possibly be an inexperience, judging by her refreshing reactions. He smiled darkly to himself, satisfied. 

The triad lord knows he should stop. She was too sweet addicting a drug, hooking all of him completely. But drugs were never good. But no matter what, he couldn't refrain his hands from her. 

He pull her head back to expose that inviting neck. She made a groan and try to raise her leg to kick. But he press his body tighter against her, restraining all movements. 

His lips unlock from hers and latch onto her throat as he left her gasping for air. Feilong slowly trace wet patches with his tongue down it. Nibbling on the sensitive skin. Teeth dangerously teasing to bite her throat off. Waves of trembles rock the body beneath. Atid felt hot chuckles against her throat, but the strong arm strain her from glaring at him. 

Then he uncoil himself from that spot and leave a row of open kiss on her nape. Her stomach dances in an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling. Atid tried hard to restrain the shameless sounds threaten at her lips. Her thighs tighten instinctually, as heat pool around her. An action she never done. 

He would spend several seconds longer on the dip of her throat than continue his journey. The man seem to pause on the side of her neck. And without warning, he bare his fangs, biting hard into the soft flesh. 

"The f*ck!ng h€!!" 

The girl squirm underneath him, trying to break free. He gently lick the wound in soothing before sucking hard on it. Feilong slide his hand under the thin fabric of her shirt during the distraction. Slowly dragging his fingertips upward, slipping under her bra.

The triad lord brush a sensitive nipple. Causing her squirming to come to a halt and she arch against him, before her hand latch onto his, trying to peer it off from the swell of her bust. But it was in vain as he continue grazing against it, coaxing the bud to blossom. Pinching. Twisting it as her body arch even more, fingernails digging into his hand. He gently knead the soft flesh in his hand. Exploiting her breathing to grow rougher by the seconds. 

"Ng..mmmm.." The unfamiliar, delicious, lewd moan escape her lips at last, catching the couple off guard. A small pause stretch between them. 

'Oh f%cking god, was that me?' She demanded of herself. 

"Hm...like that?" Came the low husky tease, dripping venomous honey, rumbling against her nape in a grim smirk. 

"You... W-wish... Nggghnn." 

She automatically cover her mouth and try to push him off. But failed miserably against the full strength of a male. He push her down, pinning her against the cushion seats, hand tying her wrist. Atid glare at him with all the fire in her gold iris, then her lips curve into a smirking sneer. He was slightly taken aback. 

The back of her heels kicked the cushions as she threw herself forward. Flopping him onto his back, landing herself on top. Him underneath. She straddle him, switching their position. 

"Try and pin me down again, nใgga," she challenge in that all mighty confidence of hers, curses included. That only seem to rile him. Pumping more excitement into his blood. 

His hand slowly travels down her waist, settling on the curve of her hip in a tight grip. Atid observe, trying to figure out her attacker's next move. The triad lord quirk a smirk and without warning, drag her down for a deep french kiss before she could muster up another stunt. 

Knock. Knock. 

The loud knocks interrupted their pleasurable conquest. Breaking the spell with it. 

She regain her person and thrust her head roughly forward with all her strength, head butting him in automatic defense mode. As Xiao walked in, just in time to witness the assault on his boss. 

"Muther f'n h3ll. sh!t.." She wiped her mouth and quickly untangle herself from the mess, proceeding to the furthest chair. "What the heck happen to being gay?" Atid mumble.

The triad lord sit up, chuckling loudly at her colorful curses that didn't make any sense. 

"I never said I was only interested in men. And I did warn you, did I not?"

Xiao look to his boss, then to the cross dressing girl. Her beet red face, the swollen lips, and her continuous wiping of the mouth, all tell tale signs telling him what exactly he had interrupted. Not to mention the red angry patches on her nape. 

"Was that your first intimate kiss?" His boss tease, adding more fuel to the fire. 

She glared powerful glowing iris at him. "Second kiss period." Atid sneered. 

But was surprised when he smiled, just the slightest. And her heart gave a little flutter in response. Atid willed it to stop. 

Feilong smiled to himself, haven't been disappointed to hear that statement. He'd found out something useful: her weakness - her sensitively toward skin contacts. And despite her joking characteristics, she was surprisingly inexperienced. And extremely weak to pleasures. 

"What is it?" The triad lord turn his attention to the man. 

Xiao regain his composure, giving a respect nod in greeting before proceeding. "There is some dispute back at the house, Boh Si."

Feilong immediately stood up. 

"Wait..wait. I found where one guy is...If I follow him, I'll find their-"

"No" he deadpan, cutting in. If she found them, it would mean her reason for staying with him is over. Then she would off and run again. "Don't do anything stupid." He stalked off with his butler after lecturing her like he would a child. 

"Too bad." 

\-----

The girl was push against a moldy, dusty wall in an alley. The foul stench of the asian man's breath hitting her nostrils right on. 

"Who send you?" The foreigner with the thick accent, leaning by the sidelines ask.

Atid raise her foot, kicking the man pinning her in the shin. He released her for a moment before pushing her roughly back onto the concrete wall. Her back crushing against it loudly, causing dust particles to fly everywhere. He slide his beefy hand around her jawline, tilting her chin to reveal redden skin. 

"Some girlfriend you must've had." The man commented on the bite mark by her neck. "Now that I looked at it, you're quite pretty. Just like a woman." He smiled evilly, displaying yellowing teeth. "Should we have some fun with him, Lenin?" He asked the foreigner. 

"Not interested... We have to get back soon." Lenin replied indifferently. 

"Your los-" before he could finish, Atid raise her arm, balling his shirt in one hand. While uppercutting him with rows of hefty punches to the side of his stomach with another. The asian man double over as he clutch his stomach. Lenin stop leaning and ran over. 

\---- 

Feilong step out the car as soon as he spot the figures. The smaller frame that he easily recognize was engage in combat with a man. Another man laying not too far off. The girl threw one more fist before the man surrender. 

Atid swiftly made a show of dusting herself off before standing up straight. Gold orbs met his, forging innocence as she made her way towards him. The girl shook a black phone in her hand. "Toldcho I got this." The triad lord' eyes narrow immensely, anger overtaking him. 'She has no idea what she's doing.' He quickly stride towards her. 

Just then one of the man stood up hastily and lunge forward, shiny object in hand. The triad lord's body reacted on its own before he could register anything. Throwing all logic out the door. Feilong grab her shoulder, turning them both to the sides. He spin them, switching places with her. 

His grip tighten as the head of the knife skim his shoulder blade, cutting through his silk clothing. A loud bang rang off, indicating the pull of a tigger. The foreigner with the knife staggered and fall to his knees. 

Xiao was standing by the vehicle, a pistol stationed in one hand. The loyal quickly man rushed over, "Boh Si..." 

"Fu€k!! Fei!! Are you f*cking crazy?" The girl roughly shook him, eyes blow wide in genuine worry. "Are you okay, Feilong?" she add, softer. 

"I'm fine... Stop shaking me." He foully brush off her peering hands before tightly grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the black Mercedes. He slide into the cool leather seats as Xiao open the doors for him, pulling the girl after him. 

Atid eyed him warily, he was pissed. Well he have to rights to be. The triad lord tug on his collar, loosening the buttons there.

"Send Jen Hi to the "house." And get some men to clean up the mess." 

"Yes sir." 

The sleek all black car stop in the middle of the bustling city, in front of a high graded, through the clouds skyscraper. Countless men in matching, expensive black suits walked down the steps, forming a straight line before one man open the door. 

All heads bow in perfect union as their boss descended down, bursting of dangerous testosterone. Dragging along the girl with him. The triad lord took full strides towards the intimating building, where all the occupants are male. Never loosing his death grip on her. 

The men inside where all sharply dress with rigid postures and stoic faces. Everyone look so serious, no messing around, it was all business. It wasn't like the more laid back feel of the men from his other houses Atid have been introduced to. This building painted the perfected picture of his darker side of life. She feel liked she is dipping a foot into his world. 

"Woah, is this your evil headquarter."

The triad lord ignore her rude comment and usher her roughly into an open elevator. 

"Would you hold up dammit"

Feilong turn on deaf ears. Pushing her against the cold elevator wall as his body block all exits. He forcefully crush her in an intimately hungry battle with his lips. Silencing that sharp tongue as he ignore all presences of the other occupants in the room, Xiao and another man- Chen. Both men focus straight ahead, turning a blind eye to their triad leader's show of passion. 

The girl try to kick, to hit but Feilong twist her wrist above her head so tightly, it burns. She bit his tongue as it invade her mouth, glaring. The triad leader only smiled sweetly before bitting hard on her own tongue. He greedily swallow her groan of pain before softening his teeth to a nibble. 

The ding of the carriage announces their arrival. The triad lord pull away when he'd flabbergasted her enough. Leaving the girls in a stated of dazed and neediness as he continue whisking her along. 

"What the shi大ing mann? Owww..let f**king goo..."

He turn his attention to his men instead, "Cancel everything for today," came the authorize order. 

Closing the door on his subordinates' faces. The man didn't didn't even spare them the chance to bow. 

Feilong fling the girl over his king sized bed. Crawling dangerously in after her. Atid gulped before she could help it. A small sense of natural, instinctive fear wash over her.

But it was overpower by the strong bolts of thrill pumping in her veins and the erupting pounding of her heart beating against her rib cage. Threaten to escape from her chest. Heat surround her and her stomachs become jumble in endless knots. The triad lord move as gracefully as a predator would before devouring its meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was kinda long. Hoped you enjoyed.  
>  ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahah stole my brother's phone. Muahahah. Will have to delete history afterwords.   
> But here the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I was in a rush.   
> Thanks for all those whose patient and stilling reading this story. God bless you all. :)))

The girl slowly crawl backwards on her elbows. Taking twice the distances backward as the triad lord advances forward. He look calm enough. But the calmest person is the most dangerous, she learned. Inside that thick facade of his is pure fury. She could almost see the cracks on his straight mask. 

"Wha..what??.."

Feillong respond with the silent treatment instead. Uncertainty is a person's greatest fear. And silences is the most effective way to achieve that. The triad lord lazily crawl forward, slowly stalking her. Like a predator would their prey. Leisurely, knowing it can never escape. 

Atid's took several step back until she hit the headboard of the grand bed. 'Oh fuck.' She look to the covered windows. Black beady eyes follow her glaze. 

He chuckle heartlessly, "rest assure, it's bulletproof. And we are pretty high up."

The Chinese move to settle in the gap between her legs, expanding it before she has the chance to close it. He cup her defying chin tightly in a strong palm. 

"Still dare to try?" He taunted. 

"Shall I?" Atid return equally cocky, meeting his challenge. 

Fury burn through those black beads. Melting the facade he built. Full blown anger reflected themselves. Feilong command her face to meet his. She stared as those bottomless pits lit aflame. It was crazy scary but it fascinate her greatly.

"Try it. If you can" he tilt closer, bringing their lips only breathes apart. 

"Wait...wait.." She tried to cover herself with a band. "What the hell are you-" 

Smash

Her vision blur as lips and a skillful tongue blissfully attack her. Her vision becomes clouded by darkness. Dark as soot irises with black pupils. Disappearing under long elegant lashes as he close his eyes. Savoring the intimacy. Beautiful black tresses tickle her frame with its silk textures. And the smell of his intoxicating cologne that smell oh so damn fucking good. Mixing with his natural bitterly sweet scent. The combination drove her sense to an overload. 

The feeling of soft plumb lips on her was so good that she forgotten her fight. A moan of a croak echo from deep within her throat muffled by him as his wicked tongue swirl around, massaging the underside of her tongue. Her delectable neck arching as trembles hit her like powerful tsunamis. 

The triad lord open his eyes, couldn't retain his curiosity. He could feel her body shaking against his. It was crazy how responsive she was. 

The girl swing her arms around half heartily, trying to get him off. Finally he withdraw. Leaving a string of saliva trickling from both their lips. The dirty sight have Atid blushing like bright red beets. 

She was gasping heavily with a flush face. Her baby cheeks turning into ripe apples. Feilong lick his lips as he notice her studying him. The girl quickly sat up, averting her eyes away. But he would have none of that. 

He grasp the back of her messy head, pulling it back. He trail his hot, wet tongue down her jawline. Down the length of her delicious neck. 

"S-stop...." 

"Liar." He smiled to himself as he retrace his previous hickeys on her nape. Recreating his marks. Her protest were weakening as her brain went blank. 

"...dammit..ngh"

"Unlike you, your body's quite honest." The triad lord's voice grew addicting venomous and sultry low. Excitement rush over her at his deep baritone. 

He lightly bit the outside flesh of her esophagus. Traveling down to her collarbones. As one of his hot palm explore her chest. The girl's breath catch on her throat. The cells on her neck felt like its being fried. 

"Mgghh.... Haa.."

Atid tried hard to held in her voice. Yet the innocent act only seem to make it more seductive. Her muffled moans were like music to his ears. Only encouraging him to release that wonderful voice. A grunt make its appearance low in his throat. 

The girl gasp for air as a strong palm landed on her bosom. Lifting the bra up over her shirt. He release the restrain and her breast filled the v-neck. Atid's arms automatically met his shoulders in a weak attempt to push him off. But her whole body felt like spaghetti left to boil for too long. 

Feilong dismiss the attempt, certain that her unyielding was more for pride and inexperience than anything. Well then he would be the one to teach her pleasures. He cup one breast, running a thumb over her shy bud under the fabric repeatedly. He harshly rub it up and down as he squeeze the flesh breast in his palm. The bud harden almost instantly. The girl feel like she could just die of embarrassment. 

Her head toss,legs squirm as her thighs tighten around him as pleasures was forced upon her. The triad lord could feel his groin jolt up even more at the close contact. 

The girl's body grew from warm to burning hot. Forget butterflies, her stomach was on a case of 'someone just let all the zoo animals out.' She blush even more when she felt the hard object between Feilong's strong thighs pressing against her. She was so sure she was redder than a tomato now. 

Her violence was gone, left with only weak protests in their place. While distracted by the pleasureful attention on her bust, another hand snake down her abdomen. Dangerously skimming close to her pants. Without as much as a blink, he dive in. 

Atid's eyes snap open, "Stop!..mm ngghh " Her nails dug into his shoulder, grip tighten unbearably. 

"Ohh?" Feilong tease, as he bury his face to the crook of her neck, stroking wet patches with his tongue. The triad lord plant his fore and index finger right onto her panties. He lightly skim the digits downward. Her breath hitch and she moan lewdly. Feilong's restraints were tested to the limits. 

The triad lord move to kiss the region above her breast as he rub harder down below. His fingers move lower until they met her folds over the fabric of her underwear. By now, Atid forgotten speech, she was a moaning mess. 

Feilong begin running his digits up and down over her panties, curling his fingers slightly when he met the folds. Her face was cast downward, arms stilling hanging on his shoulders as if to support her and keep the last of her control. 

Her breathing was harsh. As she bit hard on her lips, a drop of blood trickle down those delectable cherry lips. Absolutely edible. He lean forward, lick that sweet blood from her lips before claiming her mouth. Never removing his hand from her pants, but rather seem to brush harder against while touching her most intimate parts directly. 

The triad lord explore her hot passage, leaving no place untouched. Tasting her. His tongue swirl around her, encouraging her tongue into a play. This time she responded to the wet dance as she lap her own over his tongue. It felt like she was on cloud 9. 'Is this how drugs felt like?'

No this was on a whole different level. A fuzzy feeling of sort pool around her. Pressure build up just above her abdomen. Like the filling of a jug. It will overflow any minute. Her toes curls, her fingers scrunch the silk of Feilong's robe in a steel grip. All of a sudden, the triad lord retreat, stopping everything. 

"Wa-w..wha happen?" She finally managed through heavy breathe. The girl look up, gold tear filled eyes full of familiar the pleasures. The sight was almost enough to snap his restraint in half. 

"I thought you want it to stop" he smirk, feigning horrible innocent. Truthfully, Feilong only meant to scare her a little. He've never imagine he'll be so into it as to lose sight of his purpose. But no matter, he got to see a lot of her different expressions. 

"Why don't you initiate this time." The triad lord tease further. 

Atid never wanted to slap the absolute shit out of him more than in that moment. Her face burn with fury and embarrassment. Which one win, he wasn't sure. But the urge to pin her down only heighten. He chuckle so freely, genuinely. 

The triad lord was about to continue where he left off, now satisfied with the results of his teasing. But before he could touch her, Atid unclasp her hands from the tangles of his robe and fasten it around his neck. She met his lips in a soft quick peck. Before burying her face in the crook of his neck in sudden shyness at her bold actions. Feilong's eyes were wide, unguarded. Unprepared for such an outcome. 

She sweep feather touches down his back, coming into contact with the blood from his earlier wound. 

"I'm sorry." The girl whisper so softly, he almost couldn't catch it. The triad lord was left speechless, stunned still. 

He reach forward, cupping her check. As he lean inwards-

Knock. knock. 

Feilong swallow the growl that threaten to spill. 

"What is it?"

"Doctor Jen Hi is here, Boh Si."

The triad leader reluctantly release the girl. "Take a shower and go to sleep," he command before stalking off. 

Xai was met with a dishevel Feilong with a horribly wrinkled cheongsam. But his boss didn't seem to mind as he walked confidently to meet the doctor. 

\---------

Feilong stare intensely at the security footage. The girl was push against a wall as a larger Asian male grab her collar. 

"Let have some fun with him, Lenin." 

That comment made his blood run cold as ice. How dare they. Lay their filthy hands on her. On his. Yes his possession. 

Wasn't the hickeys enough to tell those numb nuts that she's was off limits. 

At this rate, he will have to constantly leave marks on her. Permanently. 

He close the laptop, shutting down the footage. 

"How are they?" 

Xai move to his side, "not much was found, Sir. The phone is in the hands of the girl." 

Yes, Baksai still have the phone she took from the men. 

"Bring in the tattoo parlor."

He was puzzle but it didn't show. "Yes sir." Xai bow respectfully before dismissing himself to follow his orders. He have a feeling it have something to do with that troublesome little girl. He wasn't going to like this, he was sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?? I know every one wants the steamy steamy. But I want to further develop their relationship. So please don't be too disappointed. I promise it will come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atid find herself in one of Feilong's casino ships?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for being gone sooo long. But I'm am finally done with cramming and ap exams. So no more long periods of absences.
> 
> I have finished this chapter. :D

She groan as the harsh sun rays attack her delicate, unprotected eyes. A hand lazily move in an attempt to shield her face. But Atid could only grimace when she felt the burning sensation radiating from the back of it. 

She quickly flip her right hand, examining it for any injuries. Her bruise knuckles were neatly cover in white bandages. But her eyes were solely focus intensely on the freshly, rich, black ink that claims the flesh on her wrist.

Her head snap to attention when the heavy, double door creak open. Molten lava eyes smile as she spot a little mop of dark brown hair popping out with bright eyes.

"Good morning," the chocolate eyes said, greeting her warmly.

"Morning" she tried to say as warmly as her desert dry throat would allow her. 

The little boy welcome himself in, carrying a tray of heaven sent deliciousness. Tao quickly settle the food beside her and hand her a tall glass of ice water when he notice the croaks of her vocal. 

Atid gulp the water greedily as the cool liquid calm her like a bucket of ice in Death Valley.

"How are you feeling?" The boy was the first to initiate conversation.

"Better..." She quickly scan the room.

"Feilong's not here....at the moment."

"Oh...." Atid would be lying if she says she doesn't feels a tizy bit disappointed. But honestly she was relieved. The girl was a bit embarrassed to see him again after....well last night's activities.

A warm hand touch her forehead, "are you sick? Your face's pink."

At that she turn even pinker at having a child caught her dazing about inappropriate things. "I'm fine......what's that?" Atid quickly switch topics, feigning interest to the first thing she sees. 

A small, long case about the size of a pencil box sat perfectly beside the covered food. Tao reach for it and present it to her. The girl took the box hesitantly, the case already look expensive enough, she was afraid of what lay within. 

The little boy gave her a wide smile, encouraging her to open it. The box click open, and she stare at the object confusedly. Almost as if offended by it. 

"Compensation,' that's what Feilong says," he quickly offer an explanation. 

"What?" The girl begin to laugh, "are you kidding me? It isn't even worth a tenth of this...Is that compensation too?"

"Nope. Feulong says it was a gift." He said referring to the new phone in the tray."

"I don't need it." she says with no offense. 

Tao watch the scene play out with a confused mind. The bracelet was simple yet elegant, with beautifully handcrafted stones embedded on strong leather bands. Even if he is a child, he known it to be beautiful. Yet Atid seem to have the least bit of interest in it. Even more so the iPhone 

"But he said it was for compensation."

"Tell you what, give me some strings. Yarns... Something kinda strong." 

"Okay." The little boy gladly complied, exiting out the chamber with swift movements. 

Tao returned with a bundle of tangles colors in arms. Atid quickly finishes her satisfying Chinese breakfast and help the boy.

"Here, you make me one and I'll make you one. Pick three colors," she told the boy.

"Okay.. Um.. Blue. Yellow...and green." 

Tao watch in awe as she weave the strips together, making a sturdy band. He listen contently and replicate her actions, braiding the strings together just the same.

Atid reach for his hand, "this is a charm. In order for it to work, another person have to do. 

"You'll grow up to handsome," the girl ruffle his hair. "Super smart. A real gentleman." She said as she tie the band around his wrist. "And will always be cutee," Atid gave his cheeks a little pinch in teasing fondness with her last blessings. Tao gladly follow suit.

With all this aliveness, the girl have forgotten all about the freshly made symbol on her wrist. 

\------------

By the time Feilong came back to his home, Tao was with his tutor which is normal for this time of the day. But a certain someone was gone like she was not suppose to. But he expected as much. The triad lord pull out his phone, dialing away a number only he know.

Ring. Ring. Ring. 

Of course she did. 

As he got closer to the offending object, he realized it was in fact an iPhone. The iPhone 6 that he's been dialing. The one that he have given to Tao this morning with clear instructions to hand it to the girl. Tao wouldn't disobey his orders. It was the latter who would dare.

Next to it lay a brightly colored sticky note. "Where does she keep getting these notes from?"

The note was of course address to him: "Dear Feilong,  
I'll get you back for that tattoo"

"Hmmph" he chuckle. It was obviously a threat. Short and direct. A clean cut. He could almost picture those gold pits piercing at him. 

~~

Feilong sat, crossed legged, in a comfy plush leather chair, overlooking his domain. Before him were numerous screens monitoring all actions that happen on his ship, even the slightest private gestures between patrons. Down to a pair of unusual, yet familiar, gold eyes. 

"E24. Black jack table."

The people behind the projector zoom in on the order screen as the triad lord peer from his drink. 

The dealer was losing to a pair of young men. It was not a constant streak, but if watch closely, there is a clear winner and loser. 

"Card counters" Xiao standing faithful behind him who's been otherwise silence this whole time softly whisper to himself. 

"Xai" he quickly said as he realize who one of the man where. It was the friend of 'the girl' whom they met at the hospital. Putting two and two together, he could guess who the other 'man' really is.

"Who is the man beside him?" Feilong order. There was no doubt in his mind that the man with the light brown hair was Baksai. But how did she got in?, she was obviously underage. Not to mention the fact that she was skilled enough as a card counter not be detected by the trained eyes of his men. The more he finds out about her, the more she stray from her profile information. 

"Jaylin King, sir. Origin: U.S"

"Any travel to Japan in the last weeks?" Xaio ask a question both he and Feilong already knew the answer to. 

"Yes. Last week."

\---------------

"Hit me."

The dealer slide a card toward the attractive young man with the chestnut hair. 

"So, tell me again, Ati- Jay," his companion quickly correct himself. "How did you get all those mosquito bites, huh?" 

"Shut.up." The chestnut gritted out through teeth, lowering his volume so no one would hear their conversation. She really didn't want to be reminded of such things. Especially when she couldn't get any good nights sleep in the past days. 

And her mind was preoccupied by 'someone.' With only half her brain working properly. And the damn tattoo just makes everything worse, constantly reminding her of him everyday. The feel of his lips. His soft untangle hair. Fingertips brushing against her. Oh god. She slap the thoughts from her mind. 

"Leave me alone it's my birthday." 

"Well, happy birthday." A foreign vocal invade in on their conversation. 

That voice. It send the chills to prickle up her spine. And the marks on her nape to heat up. No way. 

'Go away. Go away.' She run the thoughts in her head like a prayer. But unfortunately it didn't work. Atid refuse to turn around and look back, knowing full well the effect it will have on her unstable self right now. 

The girl was stubborn, she wouldn't meet his gaze. But he instantly relaxed when he notice the little red tomatoes that was her earlobe as she turn her back toward him. 

"Mind if I join? gentlemen," the triad lord slide into the seat next to her. 

Atid decide to keep her mouth shut and let the security do their jobs. But to her surprise, nothing happen. What?? Wasn't this against house rules? A person couldn't just join in the middle of a game. She could feel those black eyes train on her like a hawk, burning a hole through the side of her face. 

While distracted, the Chinese reach a hand to her redden ear, tickling her sensitive lobe, "so how old are you?" He trail his thumb down her jawline. Putting a little pressure when his flesh meet his bite mark on her nape. 

The girl tense, her body flip around with the force of a thunderstorm and stare him dead in the eyes. She snatch his hand away with the intention of removing his hands. But he latch on, intertwined his fingers around her like a clamp. 

"Chu...." A snicker came from behind her. "That's quite a mosquito you got there." Xai almost burst laughing. Ever since he saw the hickeys on her, he would not let her live it down. 

Feilong was a very mysterious man. He was different from the men that hangs around her. In Xai's opinion, he was a little on the danger side. But seeing how he was still standing after touching her prove a grave point. Hells, he still don't believe that the Chinese man is not dead yet after leaving all those marks. The last time a man touch her, his balls was almost lost to her converses. He decide to leave let this play out. Maybe a little romance would do his long term friend food. 

Xai stop his mocking when those gold irises blaze at him, daring him to laugh further and he would feel her wrath. 

"Alright. Alright." Standing up, he put both hands up in in surrender. "Call me when you're ready to head back." With that he walked away without giving her protests an ear. 

Her lock hand was drag downward back to her seat. "Now shall we continue with the game?"

Feilong throw in some chips with his free hand while his other hand intertwined with hers. To others, this might look like a romantic gesture, a sweet action. But it was anything but. She knew full well the strength in those hand, full well of his intentions to always cut all escape routes. 

"You have quite crappy hands" the triad lord tease after a few games of her losing streak. 

"Is that so?"

"Hmp..so you're really a card counter?" He smirk, finally getting her to show her skills.

Atid look to the dealer who remained impassive throughout their whole sessions of two man holding hands. She look back at Feilong, thinking how much she would love to just punch him. But how could he have known? Not even security figure it out. She was sure, confident, in her skills. She did keep a low keys, letting either him or the dealer won for the most rounds.

She smiled sweetly in that grim expression of hers, "I don't know what you're talking about." She slaps his hands away and proceed to stand up, "well excuse me"

"Where are you going?" The triad lord follow closely behind. 

"Stop following me." 

"I am merely taking a stroll in my ship." 

She turn around, half disbelieve. That's explains the dealer. Also how big his ego have gotten. She pulls out her phone as it ring a text. 

A strong, slender hand reach out to snatch it. He read name; bae with a kissy face and his eyes turn cold when reading the content;   
"you left your bras and panties at my place, come pick it up."

 

"Hey!" The triad lord slightly twist her wrist in his hold and pull her into a room.

He slam her against the closed door. "Who is this?"

"Ou!..Can't you read? It's my bae."

Another message came through with and attachment of a sheer, see through, lace bikini. "I'll like to see you in this. Hurry back."

"What does it says?" She ask but the man never answer. 

Instead he roughly grab her chin captive and brought his lips to her. It was nothing sweet nor sensational. It was rough and raw. But somehow in someway, her body still find the moment to convert into a puddle. 

He took of her suit jacket and toss it aimlessly across the room. Leaving only her t shirt. Her mind have start to become peaceful again as if to say this was what was missing these couple of days. This man. 

"Why didn't you take the phone I give you?" He spoke heavily after his burst of emotion. 

"Why the fuck would I? I fucken have a fucken phone already" She stared hard but it was lacking the effectiveness because of her blushing baby cheeks. The girl was like a meal, all lay out before him, just prompting him. 

"This?" He hold up the old phone, "an iPhone 4? Not even an S?"

"So what? it was a gift."

"From who? Your bae?"

"And what if it was?" Maybe if she knew how enraged he was, she wouldn't have said that. But Atid didn't have a mouth to brain filter and now she was just trying to win this pointless argument. 

"You belong. To. Me. " 

"Hah, not in a million years-"

The triad lord grab her thigh, bringing it upwards and snaking another hand behind her waist for support. He kissed her with all his beautifully mad glory. And she secretly enjoyed every mad moment of it. 

For the first time, he realize her scent. It was cologne, the same one that he wore. The cologne was like a potion, working wonders to enhance her pheromones. It never occur to him that his scent on another person could turn him on so bad. Now he knows why he was so smitten with her. Lust. An incredible lust that pierce at him to be fulfilled. No matter what happens afterward, he have to sated his appetite. His body was on autopilot. 

Her phone ring in his hand, this time signaling a call. Atid reach for it but the man was faster. He quickly dump it in a glass of champagne on the table nearby. 

"Oops." He smirk in almost a monotone that scream he was anything but apologetic. It feels as if he got great satisfactory off of it. 

"I'll compensate for it." The triad leader sounded almost sinister. 

He reach his hand further along her thighs. And she tremble. "But that could wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. :))))


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm did not die in a ditch somewhere. I'm still very much alive. I'm so sorry I left for half a year but this have been a rough year for me, suddenly hearing that one of your family member is diagnosis cancer.

Heading straight to the point, I just have a quick question for the those of you who read this story (thank you so much and so sorry for disappearing) : do you guys mind if I rewrite the story? I feel that the story is dead and can't really move forward. Plus I also intended it to be a somewhat lemon but with the way things are going, I don't think it will happen. Please leave your feedbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinions, comments, questions and I promise to respond as soon as possible. I promise an improve story. Even if I rewrite i'll leave this story here just for in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.


End file.
